


Into the Fire

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bottom！Dean, top！Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死亡将近，Dean沉迷酒精，而Sam只想拯救自己的哥哥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

那些黑色完全覆盖在他身上之后，他终于变成一具纯黑的骷髅。

1

Sam在酒吧找到Dean时，他哥正趴在吧台上抱着手机反复播着同一个号码。他走过去拍了拍Dean的肩膀，弯腰凑到他耳畔叫他的名字，喝醉的Dean迟缓而迷茫地扭头看向Sam，花了几秒钟时间才认出这家伙是自己的弟弟。  
“嘿，Sammy，我正打算给Ellen打个电话……”Dean打着酒嗝露出一个傻乎乎的笑，接着又把手机贴到耳朵上，然而提示音响了许久却一直没人接。  
“见鬼的，她到底在干什么……”Dean微微愠怒地把手机用力搁到吧台上，抬手示意酒保再来一杯。而Sam立刻阻止了酒保，他拿起Dean的手机看了一眼上面的号码，陡然露出一丝错愕的表情，却还是默默把它塞进了自己的外套口袋里，又把Dean搁在高脚椅背上的外套拿起裹到他身上，抓起他的一条胳膊绕到自己颈后，搂着他的腰将他一把从椅子上扶了起来。  
走之前他还记得摸出口袋里所有的零钞放到吧台上。  
够了。  
一定够了。  
气候已经很冷了，大概再过不久就会下雪了。Sam一边抓着他哥往停在路边的Impala走去，一边从鼻腔和嘴里呼出乳白色的气息。夜晚的天空阴着，这叫人感觉很不好，同寒冷一起而来的除了风之外还有潮湿，这叫这里的气候冷得让人更加难受了。  
尽管被扶着，醉得几乎不省人事的Dean还是走得跌跌撞撞东倒西歪，甚至险些拉着Sam一同摔倒在地，幸好Sam一手扶住了身边的路灯柱，他收紧搂着Dean的手臂，从鼻腔里呼出一声叹息。  
从Dean的牛仔裤口袋里摸出车钥匙，Dean还絮絮叨叨说着Ellen云云，包括Jo和Ash，Sam把Dean塞进Impala的副驾座之后用力关上了门，并没有去管Dean这个误会给他带去的丝丝愧疚与隐痛。  
上车之后外面突然就下起了雨。也应该如此，空气太潮湿了，陡然来的狂风大作显然就是某种前兆。Sam只是庆幸他在这场雨之前找到了他哥，要是他们当中有人因为淋雨生病可就麻烦了。  
Sam给Dean系好安全带，Dean开始不停地打酒嗝。Sam有些担心，靠过去轻言细语地问他是不是想吐。Dean耷拉着脑袋，却囫囵摇了摇头，嘟囔着“不想吐”和“我没醉”。  
“那我们回去。”Sam发动了引擎。  
“回哪里去？”Dean突然抬头问道。  
Sam被问住了，愣了一下。  
“回旅馆。”他踩下油门，开车朝他们已经开好房间的旅馆驶去。而他身边的Dean只是心不在焉地“唔”了一声便靠着椅背打起了瞌睡。从酒吧到旅馆开车不过十来分钟的车程，其间Sam却一直担心Dean会吐出来。这当然是关乎明天Dean醒来之后会有什么反应的大事，而Sam此刻只是担心醉酒的Dean会被可能涌入气管的呕吐物呛到。  
一开始，Sam是不打算出来找Dean的。他们开好房间之后，Sam选择留在旅馆里休息，而Dean，Dean又选择一个人去酒吧，也许会彻夜不归。经过这小半年，Sam已经习惯了，自从他在地狱之门前开枪打死了Azazel，父亲的灵魂仿佛与恶魔同归于尽般消散，Dean就一直如此，纵情于酒以及同陌生人的性爱。  
Sam不敢去猜测Dean的这些放纵是不是只跟他们的父亲有关。  
Dean用自己的性命与等在十字路口的恶魔做了交易，换回了本已经死去的Sam的性命。所有与恶魔交易的人会在十年后被地狱猎犬带走灵魂，可恶魔只给了Dean一年时间，一年后，他将会迎来自己的死亡。  
Sam不敢去想Dean的酗酒与纵欲是否与这些有关，因为每当他想到这些都会感到有黑色淤泥般的恐惧向他扑来，他害怕，揪心，痛楚，却束手无策。  
“Ellen为什么不接电话？”身旁的Dean突然又抛出莫名的问题，他挣扎着想解开勒得他难受得安全带，摸遍全身的口袋也找不到自己的手机。于是他开始谩骂究竟是哪个该死的混账东西偷了他的东西。  
“也许她正忙着，不想我们打搅。你知道的，她一直嫌我们是烦人的小鬼。”Sam对醉醺醺的哥哥撒下拙劣的谎言，他分神腾出一只手按住了Dean要解开安全带的手，用力握了一下，“马上就到了。”  
“可不是我缠着她的宝贝女儿。”Dean不服气地嘟囔，显然听信了Sam的假话。  
如果不是这些话题，Sam还会放任Dean整晚不回旅馆，Dean也许会跟一个陌生女人去别的旅馆开房，折腾一晚，直到天亮之后才在轻微的头痛与满足感中起床离开，运气好的话，也许还会记得给他带一份早餐回来。  
是Bobby给他打电话了，气呼呼地问他是不是没跟Dean在一起。在得到迟疑的肯定答案之后他就开始在电话里断断续续发了一通脾气，让Sam赶紧去把他那个喝醉酒就喜欢翻电话薄到处骚扰别人的混账哥哥拎回来。从Bobby忍无可忍的语气Sam意识到这可能不是Dean第一次这么干，而是之前就做过许多次，也许以前Bobby都在忍耐，但今晚这种忍耐已经到达极限，于是变成忍无可忍。Sam立刻穿了外套跑出旅馆，开着Dean留在旅馆的车顺着小镇一家酒吧一家酒吧地寻找Dean。  
“在母亲眼里所有男孩都是缠着自己女儿的坏小子。”Sam轻而易举地找了个借口，并没有告诉Dean那个号码不是Ellen的，而是他们的父亲的。父亲的手机Dean一直在往里面续话费，但现在甚少有人给他打电话了，手机就放在车里，开了静音，他们只是偶尔会拿出来看看是否还有人在联系父亲。  
醉酒的Dean这个无心之举让Sam心碎。但他还是选择了不告诉Dean实话，在他冒着雨把Dean半扶半拖地带回房间之后，他就掏出口袋里的手机删除了里面最后几条通话记录——几乎全是打到父亲手机上的。  
然后他过去剥下Dean的外套，又脱了他的衬衫、T恤、牛仔裤和鞋袜，费力地把他搬到床上，塞进被子里，却不让他躺下——Sam还是害怕Dean会呕吐，如果躺下的话就太危险了。  
这种经验从前也并非是绝无仅有的，只不过那时多半是十几岁的Dean带着他气喘吁吁地把喝得醉醺醺的老爸艰难地弄到床上，折腾好久才能脱掉他的衣服把他塞进被子里——但更小的时候，Sam已经记不清了，父亲很久很久以前开始就有了酗酒的恶习，他那时太小了，甚至连父亲的一条胳膊都搬不动，现在回忆起来，他无法想象那时的Dean到底是用什么办法把父亲搬到床上去的。  
在念到高中之后，Sam就没再做过这些了，Dean知道他不喜欢醉酒的老爸，而老爸就算在喝醉的情况下也能跟Sam吵到整个旅馆都听见，心烦不已的Dean索性不让Sam靠近喝醉的爸爸，也会哄着爸爸千万别在这个时候再说些让Sam不高兴的话。Dean是个听话的长子，在Sam眼中他甚至是个对父亲唯命是从的士兵，可对付喝醉的父亲他总有自己的一套，总能想法设法地让他那个脾气暴躁狮子般的父亲在喝醉之后安静得像一只晒着太阳不愿翻身的大猫。  
靠坐在床头的Dean不舒服地动了动，想躺下去缩进被子里，Sam却一把按住了他，又轻柔低语地哄着他，让他先就这么坐着。  
“想吐吗？”  
困倦得连眼睛都快睁不开的Dean还是强撑着翻起眼皮瞪了Sam一眼，大着舌头口齿不清地重复“不想吐”和“我没醉”。他沉重的脑袋一次一次往下点着，歪斜着身体险些从床上滚到地板上。Sam连忙伸手扶住他，扳过他的肩膀让他靠着床头坐正，而他再次眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊拉起被子就想躺下去。  
无奈的Sam只好坐到床边一直保持着扶着他哥肩膀的姿势将他半是抱住地让他靠到自己肩上。Dean找了个舒适的姿势终于闭上了眼睛，但他还没睡着，在喋喋不休嘟囔了一通“Bobby你记得给Sam打电话”或是“如果他把宝贝撞坏了你一定要揍他”这些话之后，终于打着浅浅的呼噜睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

Dean不记得自己做了什么梦，只觉得头痛欲裂。他醒来时天还没亮，脖子和肩膀处传来古怪的酸痛感，他动了动身体，突然察觉到在距离他不过几公分的地方还有另一个人的呼吸。他没有轻举妄动，只是稍稍抬了一下发酸的胳膊，小幅度地扭过头，发现他弟弟正靠着他，睡得不太安稳的样子，身体已经下意识地蜷缩到一起。  
Dean愣了一下，很快就发现他们并不是躺在床上，而是裹着被子靠坐在一起。他整个身体还被盖在被子下面，而Sam至少有一半的身体则露在外面，还有一只手隔着被子压在他的大腿上。  
他迟疑了一会儿，从被子里抽出手轻轻碰了一下Sam的那只手。  
手指是冰的。  
他又抬手悄悄碰了碰Sam的脸颊，比手稍微好一些，但也能感觉到他的冷。他连忙从被子里爬出来，宿醉过后的头痛与让他差点从床上栽了下去，他猫腰跪趴在床上，费力想把他Sam搬上床。而Sam激灵了一下，陡然醒过来。  
“不解释一下我跟你为什么会睡成这样吗？”Dean一面调侃一面轻笑出声，说话的声音很轻，像不愿彻底吵醒Sam。他还在试图扒下Sam厚重的外套好把他整个塞进被子里，Sam无意识地反手握了一下他的手，用带着浓浓困倦的声音模糊地嘟囔道：“你昨晚喝醉了……我怕你会吐……”  
“你是说吐到床上吗？”Dean还没放弃调侃，他已经成功脱下了Sam的外套，接着脱了他的鞋，然后解开了他的皮带。睡眼迷蒙的Sam像突然醒过来似的，一手按住Dean，别扭地在床上动了动，示意Dean别随便脱他的裤子。  
Dean笑得差点从床上滚下去，他把被子猛地捂到Sam身上，不顾他的挣扎隔着被子拍了拍他的脑袋，打着哈欠让他躲在被子里脱了裤子再睡一会儿。他自己则慢悠悠下床，走两步就因为头痛收敛了笑容低低咒骂出声，步伐踉跄地撞进浴室。  
宿醉过后的头痛叫人心情恶劣，Dean刷牙时不小心拿牙刷戳到了嗓眼，在胃里待了一整夜的酒和昨晚的那点晚餐此刻像突然活过来似的开始翻江倒海，他扔下牙刷含着满嘴的牙膏泡沫冲到马桶旁边俯身吐了个干净。  
“我恨宿醉……”他用力扭了一下马桶上的冲水钮，带着满嘴恶心的味道再次回到洗脸台前，捧起冰冷的自来水反复漱了好几次口这才又往牙刷上挤了一条牙膏重新刷牙。  
然然而房间里很安静，一点动静都没有，Dean确信是Sam又睡着了。他走出浴室，看到Sam的脑袋还蒙在被子里，便走过去把被子往下拽了拽，露出了三米的脑袋，顺便遮住了他的双脚。  
Sam此时呼吸平稳，只是因为在被子里捂了一会儿，头发乱糟糟的，脸颊也有些发红。Dean用他洗过脸之后的冰冷手指轻轻碰了碰弟弟的颧骨，是很温暖的温度。  
差不多是半年前，Dean养成了一个新习惯——他不知把这个叫做“习惯”对不对，某种刺激之后的应激反应应该更加确切，但他也不想深究太多——在深夜里醒来，翻身看向睡在另一张床上的Sam，一个幽微的声音总是催促他下床过去看看他弟弟，他光着脚轻轻走到Sam床边，直到确认了他的呼吸才能安心地爬回自己的床继续睡觉。  
在他们杀了Azazel之后，Dean接连两个星期一直在梦里见到父亲。他总是那个样子，英俊，刚毅，却憔悴，瘦削，带着在地狱之门前的眼泪，凝视着自己的儿子，目光深邃，不发一言。Dean在这样的梦境里总是畏惧地缩起身体，他不知道父亲还要向他交代什么，只能急切地告诉父亲，以后他一定会保护好Sam，不会再搞砸这件事了。  
而在两个月之后的某一天夜里，他和Sam依旧悄悄在墓地里干着他们该干的活，他撬开一具棺木，往腐朽的尸体上倒上盐和汽油，用打火机点燃尸体时他突然想起自己的寿命只剩下十个月了。  
得做点什么。  
那时的他是这么想的。  
吃还没吃过的东西，去还没去过的地方，他还要跟一百个妞儿上床，喝光原本该他接下来五十年才能喝光的酒。  
从前他夜不归宿Sam总会抱怨，可自从他们从地狱之门回来之后，Sam突然就不管他了，他要喝酒也要想跟陌生人开房也好，Sam总是由着他，听话地帮他把车开回旅馆。  
“让我享受生活，伙计。”  
他甚至一度都不那么想继续他们的家族事业了，如果不是梦见父亲，如果不是因为父亲救了他们，他想他真的可能放弃。  
Dean为自己感到羞愧，却依旧无法阻止自己几乎夜夜醉倒在酒吧或是陌生女人家里。  
又看了一眼Sam，Dean走到窗边看向外面。夏季的这个时候天早就亮了，朝阳已经完全升上地平线，连晨风里都带着一丝酷暑的气味。而此刻他眼前的天空还是浓郁的铅色，没有月亮，也看不见星星，地面潮湿，像昨晚下了一夜的雨。  
从被子里带出的一丝暖意在没有开暖气的房间里渐渐消散，还穿着短袖与短裤的Dean感到一丝寒意，他匆匆套上衣服，换了鞋，抓起自己的外套走出房间。  
不确定自己这是要去哪里，从旅馆走进风里时Dean还是打了个喷嚏。当他走近Impala摸摸口袋时才发现钥匙居然不在他身上。风吹进领口，他又打了一个喷嚏，在头痛中祈祷自己可千万别感冒，抬手拉紧了领口，缩着肩膀转身走出旅馆的院子。  
寂静的街道上几乎看不到行人，路灯在深灰色的天空之下照亮道路与两旁白色的篱笆，反而让气氛显得更加冷清。他路过一个加油站，站里二十四小时营业的便利店里也亮着灯，他下意识往那边走了几步，可还没到门口就停下了，迷茫地眯起眼睛看了一会儿，又转身朝向与它相反的方向走去。  
那一瞬他是想去买一包烟的。  
Dean今年二十八岁，他在八年前抽过一年烟，后来就彻底戒掉了。抽烟的缘由也很莫名，他那时还没到能喝酒的法定年龄，缝合伤口时他的父亲总会给他递一支烟，说是可以镇痛。香烟到底能不能镇痛他不太清楚，第一次吸烟时那种呛人的难受感觉他到现在还记得，他吸了一口就开始剧烈地咳嗽，一旁的Sam过来夺走了他手里的烟，厌恶地把它按灭在烟灰缸里。  
无论什么事，习惯之后就会觉得舒服了。尽管第一次吸烟的经历不太适合回忆，但等他习惯了烟草，让烟慢慢进入肺里的过程他觉得自己是享受过的，慢悠悠，轻飘飘，伤口似乎也真的没那么痛了，父亲熟练地将棉线打结，Sam过来为他擦干净伤口周围残留的血。  
后来每当难受时他总会下意识去回忆父亲给他递上的每一支烟，刚才也是，头痛得太厉害，他觉得吸上一口烟就能缓解。但是不是真的能缓解，他已经不确定了，说不定一切都是老爸骗他的，一支廉价的安慰剂而已。就像他酗酒，或许也是从老爸那里潜移默化而来的陋习，以为喝醉了睡一觉什么都好了，可是看看现在的他，在风里打着喷嚏，头痛得要命，分明是醉到快不省人事了，刚刚醒来时一样会下意识确认Sam是否还在呼吸。  
Dean把手插进了外套口袋里。  
天色渐渐亮了起来，但乌云还没散去。Dean站在路灯下抬头看了一眼阴沉的天空，感觉有雨点落在了自己脸上。他愣了一下，在雨势渐渐变大时小跑着躲进了一家刚刚开门的快餐店，给自己点了一杯热咖啡，还要了一份樱桃派。  
而在他切开热气腾腾的派时，从里面流出的红色果酱馅料突然让他毫无来由地感到一阵恶心。他握着餐具愣愣呆了许久，热气腾上脸颊，直到嗅觉从果酱散发出的香甜气味中提醒他这确实只是一块派而已，他这才切下一块塞进了自己嘴里。  
他说不清楚，像自己咀嚼着出现在十字路口那个说着只给他一年寿命的女人的红眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

给Sam买早餐的同时顺便带回去了一份早报。回到旅馆时Sam正好起床，他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发正在满屋子找不知被他哥扔到哪里的袜子，Dean见他刘海黏在了额头上，没忍住笑了出来。  
这时的Dean大概还不知道每当他笑起来的时候Sam总会感到一阵揪心，这并不是因为Dean拯救了他的性命，也不是在为他们彻底逝去的父亲唏嘘，而是再过半年或许他就再也听不到这样的笑声了。  
时间永远不可能为了某个人的祈祷而停驻，一年之期越来越近了，起初Sam觉得自己还有一年时间可以寻找拯救Dean的办法，colt在Bobby那儿，Sam坚信它被修好的那天就是Dean得到解放的时刻。然而Bobby陆陆续续修了半年，它依然那么坏着，中途Sam悄悄打电话问过Bobby，却只惹来对方不高兴的抱怨。  
在他等待的过程中时间不紧不慢地流逝，一年变成九个月又变成半年，起初Dean只是在酒吧里小酌，然后喝得微醺，直到现在总是酩酊大醉。Sam就由着他哥如此放纵自己，独自找遍几乎是所有他能找到的资料，悄悄问遍所有他能想到的人，却找不到自己想要的答案。  
当Bobby终于修好了colt，一个自称Ruby的恶魔出现在面前。他不确定她接近他的目的究竟是什么，但听说或许她能帮助拯救Dean，他就没有杀她。他拿着colt趁Dean睡着时叫出了当日与Dean交易的恶魔，杀了她，可笼罩在Dean身上的死亡之期似乎并未就此消失。  
他依旧不知确切的拯救Dean的方法。  
疼痛撕扯着Sam，像儿时干燥开裂的嘴角，当年的某天里父亲回来的时候给他带了一支儿童唇膏，Dean大笑着涂在了他疼痛的嘴角，嘴里还念叨着“你这小姑娘”。然而现在他再也找不出那样一支神奇的唇膏了，再也没有什么东西，只要涂在心上，就能让它就再也不会开裂疼痛。  
佯装恼怒地起身瞪了一眼Dean，他摊开手询问自己的袜子到底被丢去了哪里，Dean撇撇嘴，把早餐和报纸往桌上一放，催促Sam赶紧吃掉早餐，他自己掀开被子和床单，甚至趴在地板上往床底张望。  
Sam拖开椅子坐了过去，手指迟钝地拉开纸袋拿出自己喜欢的沙拉，视线依旧未曾从Dean身上移开过。Dean像此前千百个早晨、千百个夜晚与千百时光流转的瞬间一样，他还是他，而这种未曾改变的正是令Sam难过焦心的。  
他一定要救Dean，一定会救Dean，如果那里站着一个恶魔等待取走Dean的灵魂，他会杀了恶魔，要来的是几头地狱犬，他会敲碎它们的牙齿。  
他不会让任何人、任何东西带走Dean，就像Dean愿意用自己的生命换回他的一样。  
——Dean可以不那么做，但他做了。而换到Sam，他必须这么做，不是因为亏欠，不是他觉得愧疚，而是，而是……他希望Dean活着。  
Dean翻找出袜子站起身时整张脸都写满了得意，他拎着它们走到Sam跟前，哈哈大笑着叫Sam确认一下是不是他的袜子而把它们凑向Sam的鼻子。Sam抓起咖啡躲到一旁，满脸嫌弃地大叫着哥哥的名字，让他赶紧把袜子拿开。玩够的Dean终于把袜子扔到Sam床上，拖开椅子坐到他身边，拿起桌上的报纸悠闲看了起来。  
“嘿，看看这个。”Dean翻了翻报纸，陡然看到一则报道，他用手肘捅了捅身边的弟弟，把报纸放到他跟前，手指点了点标题，“像是我们的活？”  
Sam喝着咖啡浏览了一遍报道，皱着眉头思考了一会儿，说道：“你是说……吸血鬼？”  
“说不准，怪物们也喜欢玩些新花样了。”Dean说着伸了个懒腰，接着就起身开始收拾他们的东西。他又把Sam的袜子扔到桌上让Sam赶紧穿上，顺手把他其他的衣服囫囵塞进了包里。Sam喝光了咖啡，抓起袜子迅速穿上，换好鞋时Dean已经拿着他们的东西离开房间退房去了。  
Dean的动作比以前更快了……或者说，他比以前更急切了，仿佛只要再慢一步他们就追不上那些无时无刻不等待着他们去处理的怪物似的。Sam不太明白Dean突然变成这样的缘由，而他也不敢猜测是不是因为那个一年之期。  
如果动作更快些，就能在相对固定的时间里做更多事。  
Sam希望不是这个答案。  
退房之后，这一路都是Sam开车。Dean说他的头还在痛，得在副驾座上好好睡上一觉，Sam看了已经戴上墨镜的他一眼，没说话，也不去计较他说的究竟是不是事实。毕竟过去的两个月里他摸到Impala方向盘的次数比过去二十四年里加起来的都多，可并非每次都正好赶上Dean宿醉后的头痛。  
无声的征兆太多太多了，Sam忍不住用力握紧方向盘，如此才没有在车里叹息出声。  
他们到达目的地，刚往旅馆里放下了行李，Dean就急不可耐地换衣服想出门。天已经黑了，正是吸血鬼出没的时间，根据报道，他相信今晚那些家伙们还会出现，抓住时机，也许用不了几个小时就能解决掉这个案子。  
Sam本想叫住急迫的Dean。Dean已经往腰后插入了磨好的刀，外套完美遮盖了刀柄，他看着Dean的背影，嘴唇动了动，可最终还是没能说出一句话，只是沉默地学着哥哥的样子带好了刀，跟着他又趁夜离开了旅馆。  
Sam看得出Dean的倦意，不是特指今天，也不是昨天或者前天、或是之前的任何一天，而是在Dean知晓他杀了那个做交易的恶魔之后。这种倦意像是某种从Dean骨缝中渗出的毒素，正以一种不易觉察的速度蚕食Dean，他变得没那么积极了，拿着一份报纸可以翻来翻去看上三五遍才像不情不愿地递过来给弟弟看，撇撇嘴告诉他可能他们有活干的。可在这种倦意之下，他却愈发急迫了，好似只有这样他才能战胜倦怠与以此产生的羞耻心，他必须回到过去的那种战士的生活中去，而不能像个废物一样等死。  
等死，也得像个英雄那样死于荣光之中——至少，像个士兵，死在战场上。  
他们很快发现了吸血鬼，是个女人，从酒吧后门逃了出去，他们追过去时他已经消失了。Dean懊丧地皱起眉头，大步流星地向前，任由白色的雾气呵出唇际，又散开在深夜冰冷的空气中。  
他挽起袖子露出结实的手臂，Sam不知道他想做什么，想上前，却被他的一个眼神制止。Sam陡然从他哥的眼睛里读懂了他的计划，脚下顿住，眉头却不认同地皱紧。Dean不再看他，只是抽出刀割开了自己的胳膊。血顺着手臂蜿蜒而下，风里一定带着血的气味，吸血鬼一定能闻到，他高声叫喊，像邀请吸血鬼来品尝他。  
那个女人终于出现了，她冲出来，好似已经完全失去理智。也许此刻盘踞在她脑中的只有血的气味和Dean的心跳声，Sam也猜不透，但他跟着冲了出去，一把揪住她的头发，在她的牙齿咬上Dean的脖子之前往她脖子上狠狠扎进了注射器的针头。  
一管死人血就能暂时制服一只发狂的吸血鬼。  
“你不觉得你这么做太过分了吗？”Sam弯腰将女人的胳膊绕过自己的颈后，像扶着自己喝醉的女朋友一样搂着她的腰将她带出酒吧后巷。  
“什么？你是说我不够绅士吗？”Dean跟在Sam身后。他用手帕胡乱擦了擦手臂上的血，在伤口处随意打了个不太结实的结，接着放下了外套的袖子。  
“你在用自己当饵。”Sam回头毫不留情戳穿了Dean刻意的敷衍。他现在有些愤怒，可怀里还圈着危险的吸血鬼，而Dean完全无所谓的表情更是让那些想说的话全都堵在了喉咙里，他艰难地吞咽着，喘着粗气，任由白雾在自己面前被风吹散。  
“很有效，管用就好。”Dean说得轻描淡写，他大步跟上前，在走出后巷的一瞬也像扶着女人般挽住她的胳膊，一手扶住她虚软的腰后。  
他们把她带上了车，Sam开车，Dean和女人一同坐在后座。他绑了她的嘴和手脚，外套的布料蹭得手臂上的伤火烧般疼痛，他嘶嘶吸着气，开车的Sam忍不住担忧地回过头。  
“盯着前面，老弟。”  
Dean说着往车窗外看了一眼，又妄想着去便利店买一包香烟过来。


	4. Chapter 4

4

然而这个案子并未如此简单地被了结，当他们发现又有那个Gordon参与其中时，Dean咬牙愤愤嘟囔了一句“又是Gordon”。  
又是Gordon。  
那家伙对Sam抱有叫人捉摸不透的敌意，偏执地认为只要杀了Sam就能拯救整个地球。  
去他妈的。  
就算Gordon脑子里藏着千万条真理，Dean也不会让他动Sam一根头发。他得用最快的速度找到Gordon，解决他，以免像上次那样因为掉以轻心而被他绑架，还险些连累了Sam。只不过这次情况更糟糕了，偏执的疯子Gordon成了吸血鬼，于是他就是偏执的吸血鬼疯子，还满世界地寻找Sam，追杀他。  
拉紧了房间的窗帘，他们甚至搬来床垫挡住了窗户。Sam拆了他们手机的电话卡，踩烂了手机，希望能借此暂时躲过Gordon的追踪。  
而Dean决心一个人去见Gordon。他相信自己一个人一定能干掉Gordon，带上一把锋利的刀，在他咬过来之前砍断他的脖子，何况，他还有colt。他时日无多，每天的日升月落消耗他所剩无几的时间，不过是逼迫他一天天睁着眼睛等待死亡降临。如果在此之前他能为Sam清除掉一两个麻烦，在死亡那天他也会更安心一些。  
可Sam却阻止了他。Sam看着满脸不在乎的Dean近乎愤怒地瞪着他，大声质问为什么要在他面前藏起自己的恐惧。Dean还在狡辩自己没有，年轻的猎人粗暴地打断他，尖锐地戳穿了他的谎言。  
Sam坚信自己不会看错。对他来说，Dean是陪伴在他身边时间最长的人，是唯一的那个人，Dean把记忆中的一大块部分给了逝去的父亲和母亲，而他记忆中的大半却全都是Dean。他记得自己小时候是如何被Dean抱在怀里的，也记得他们两个在夜里是如何相拥而眠；他记得自己儿时是怎么用口齿不清的童语呼喊Dean的名字，也记得Dean假装从他这里抢走糖果又在他大哭之前把糖塞回他手里；他记得他们儿时玩过的那些英雄游戏，他是蝙蝠侠，而Dean是超人；他也记得自己的哥哥是如何抱着猎枪守在他的床前。  
Sam记得自己是如何跟在哥哥身后模仿他的一举一动，模仿他说话的语气和他的口头禅，他记得自己和Dean分享老爸带回来的炸鸡块时油腻的手指，也记得他们吃一个甜筒时嘴角沾到的冰淇淋。Dean是照顾他长大的哥哥，也是他偷偷崇拜的英雄，他从出生就一直和Dean在一起，他知道Dean的一切，知道他高兴时会怎么大笑，难过时会怎么忍住眼泪，知道他失落时会如何咬紧牙关，也知道他恐惧时如何藏起颤抖的手指。  
Sam熟知有关Dean的任何事。  
所以他知道此刻Dean在害怕，他恐惧一个变成了吸血鬼的猎人，恐惧面向未知的迷茫。Sam也知道Dean却不得不表现得满不在乎，因为他是兄长，不能表现出一丝慌张与惊恐，因为他还要用身体护住站在他身后的兄弟。  
然而Sam并不需要这样的Dean。  
他要的不再是那个时时刻刻护在他身前的士兵，不是那个似乎永远不会受伤不会倒下的英雄，而是他的兄弟。  
而愤怒之中还伴随着揪心与疼痛，Sam无法阻止自己去想那个时间，一年，一年，一年，他杀了恶魔也于事无补。是不是Dean觉得自己反正就快死了，所以就算早几个月下地狱也无所谓？  
Sam很想在这个时刻抱住他的兄长大哭，但他并没有，他只是站在那里叙说，告诉Dean他希望自己的兄弟能回来，他甚至说不出原因，因为……因为……事实本该如此，世界本该如此，他的要求不过是让一切回归原貌，哪有那么多的“为什么”和“因为”？  
Dean在Sam的话里沉默了，这种沉默他不知该用“退缩”或者“瑟缩”哪个词汇去形容才更加贴切。Sam的眼睛仿佛能看穿他的心，看清他心中的沟壑与淤泥，那些在热切期望中渐渐攀升的绝望，那些在不甘中好似被熔化的铁水般的妥协。  
Dean又一次妥协了，他凝视着Sam眼中的真诚与心碎，想转开视线，又不舍。他们搬来床抵在门后，Sam点燃风干的艾草驱散他们的气味，然而在一切还未布置妥当时Dean新买的手机却响了。  
惊疑在艾草燃烧的淡淡烟雾中弥漫，Dean接了电话，是Gordon。这对刚刚换过手机和号码的人来说不啻为最惊悚可怖的事。吸血鬼在电话里用低沉的嗓音告诉Dean他是如何嗅到了Dean的气味，如何追踪到他，言下之意不过是他们逃不掉的，为何不乖乖束手就擒。而他最卑劣之处在于——兄弟二人发现他绑架了一个女人作为人质。  
他们立刻驱车赶到Gordon的所在地，Dean救出了女人，Sam却在一片黑暗中与Gordon对峙。吸血鬼称呼Sam为恶魔，恍若陷入梦境般絮絮诉说藏在他心中的那些罪恶。Sam知道体内的恶魔血已经给他带来了非常大的影响，从他死亡到复生，命运发生了改变，也许还会继续朝着更坏的方向发展，他知道自己的不洁，不纯粹的血与灵魂，然而吸血鬼的繁冗发言并未真的刺进他心中那个蛰伏黑色沼泽的深渊。  
并没有。或许因为深渊过于漆黑深邃，连吸血鬼这双习惯了黑夜的眼睛也无法寻觅得到。  
深渊的沼泽里藏着不时絮语的鬼魂，它总是那么贴近Sam的心，低声诉说，日复一日，像带毒的荆棘缠绕。而在Sam目睹Gordon咬破了Dean的脖子时，荆棘上的刺终于张开，黑色的雾从深渊中毒龙般腾起，恶魔从不曾离他而去，他费力抓开Gordon，眼角余光瞥见Dean的身体无力地靠墙滑落跌坐在地。  
Sam时常在想自己已经别无所求，只想让兄弟回来。  
而所有阻止Dean回归的，最终都将被包裹在荆棘编织的棺木中，任由尸身腐朽。  
吸血鬼扼住Sam的脖子，窒息感从胸膛涌上咽喉，血的气味在口腔中蔓延，昏暗的视线一时变得更暗了。死亡的预感此刻已经很强烈了，Sam甚至已经在一片昏沉中看到了死亡前的幻象。鬼魂在沼泽中沉浮，突然高声尖叫起来，Sam知道它在威胁他不能在此时输掉，吸血鬼高大的身躯挡住他的视线，让他再也无法看到Dean的身影。  
Sam在迷雾般的窒息幻觉中胡乱摸到一条电线缠绕上Gordon的脖子，死死拽紧两端拉扯，他心急如焚，短促的呼吸恍若滚沸的开水。如果他必须死在此刻，他也一定会在自己窒息之前先拧断吸血鬼的脖子，他不会让任何人、任何东西夺走他即将回归的兄弟。血从上方滴落到他的脸上，冰冷粘稠，他闭上眼睛，双手上的阻力在这一刻陡然消失，绕成了圈的电线再次被他拉直。  
高大的身躯轰然倒地，长着尖牙的头颅在地上滚了几圈停在了一条桌腿边上。紧紧抵在咽喉上的压迫感终于消失，Sam猛地吸入空气，慢慢甩开手中的电线，任由血在他手掌中缓慢凝固，走过去扶起了脖子上被咬得伤口凄惨的Dean。  
他杀了吸血鬼。  
叫嚣的鬼魂又一次变得平和，慢慢沉入沼泽，深渊重归平静。  
或许这就是一场预演，当某天零点的钟声响起，他也要经历一番如此的惊险、绝望与抵抗才能将他哥从死亡线前拉住，才能阻止他哥跨入地狱的深渊中。如果那时也有如此的试炼，有如此的恶魔甚至死神，他想，他一定会奋不顾身。  
他愿意纵身跳入地狱的火海去拯救自己的兄长，抓住他的胳膊，将他带离。  
Dean会幸存。  
“没事了，Dean。”  
Sam的声音喑哑如夜晚啼叫的乌鸦，他让自己的脸颊贴近Dean的，想用全副的感官去感受Dean此刻的呼吸与体温。


	5. Chapter 5

兄弟二人相互搀扶着离开了仓库。Dean脖子上的伤口还在往外冒血，Sam忧心忡忡地关注着它，Dean却只是抬手胡乱擦拭，弄得手掌手背上也都是血。他让Sam开车，自己坐在副驾座上昏昏沉沉。伤其实并不严重，Dean自己最清楚不过，对疼痛的耐受也是猎人的必修之一，只是一段惊险过后受伤的人总归会疲惫。  
回到旅馆已经是深夜了，Dean已经擦干净了下巴上的血，经过前台时用竖起的衣领挡住了伤口，勉强蒙混过去。一到房间里，Sam立刻拿出药箱为他消毒包扎，他坐在床上，一言不发地看着皱起眉头的弟弟。  
消毒的时候总是很疼，Dean下意识缩了缩，Sam伸手按住了他的肩。  
“马上就好。”  
Sam说话的语气像在哄着一个几岁的孩子，就连他皱紧的眉头也因此舒开，好似害怕自己的表情吓到了兄长。  
Dean忍不住笑出声来：“包扎完了我要吃糖。”  
意识到Dean的调侃实则是嘲讽，Sam无奈地呼出一口气，带着一丝责备地看了Dean一眼。Dean只是扬眉，满脸理直气壮。Sam不再理会他哥，视线再次滑到他的伤口上，细心为他清洗干净、消毒、贴上纱布。  
房间里陡然变得安静，两人冗长的呼吸声让坐在床上的Dean一瞬有些恍惚。此刻专心致志为他处理伤口的Sam看起来就跟两年前刚刚从斯坦福大学离开时一样，他皱起眉头时依然像在思考着什么深奥难懂的问题，像他依旧是那个学生，而不是什么猎人，更不是……Dean知道今晚又绕不开了，Sam生生绞断Gordon脖子的画面一直在他脑中打转，那时他的意识有些模糊，只看到Gordon的头颅落地，Sam气喘吁吁地推倒了他的尸体。  
传说人在万分危难的时刻就会爆发出前所未有的潜能。可Dean不知那时究竟是Sam自身爆发出了这种难得一见的潜能，抑或是……恶魔血的力量。  
Azazel在地狱之门前的质询一直在他脑中盘旋不去。  
他用自己的生命换回的这个Sam，真的是曾经他所熟知的Sam吗？  
这个疑惑噩梦般如影随形，他被自己的猜疑与对此的愧疚自责弄得疲惫不堪。一具皮囊容纳一个灵魂，如果回来的不是Sam，还能是谁呢？  
Dean缓慢眨了一下眼睛，用力吞咽。喉结滑动着，牵动脖子上的肌肉，被纱布覆盖的伤口因此又痛了起来，针刺一般。他伸手碰了碰纱布，正在收拾药箱的Sam抬眼看过来，无奈地说了一句：“不用我教你怎么避免伤口发炎对吧？那些都是你教会我的。”  
“没错，恭喜你终于反应过来我才是哥哥。”Dean说着随意地向后倒在床上，张开手臂，就这么赖在床上不肯动。尽管已经很晚了，也很累了，可他却睡意全无。  
Azazel的话和Sam绞断Gordon脖子的画面交替出现在脑中，一遍遍重复，吸血鬼的头颅落地那一瞬Azazel就出现了，缓慢踱步到他跟前，指着那边的Sam问他牺牲了自己是不是就换回了这样一个弟弟。  
不。  
Dean又吞咽了一下，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
他还记得Sam被Meg附身那次，在看到监控录像之后他的第一反应只有帮Sam销毁证据，他甚至没有细心分辨视频里的弟弟究竟是不是真的被恶魔附身了。其实那个时候他就已经下意识做出了自己的选择——他们可以同归于尽，但他不可能杀死Sam，更不会眼睁睁看着弟弟在自己面前死亡而无所作为。他记得自己对Sam说过的话，他不会放弃，他不能杀了自己的弟弟，所以只能竭尽所能地救他。  
那是承诺，他会履行到最后。  
只是他已经时日无多。  
意识到有人在脱他的鞋，Dean睁开眼睛，Sam正半跪在床前，刚刚解开他的鞋带。他轻轻晃了晃脚，从床上坐了起来，在Sam错愕抬头时扬眉又送给他一记充满揶揄的微笑。  
“Sammy，我猜你现在去做保姆一定也能赚不少钱。”  
“照顾你这么大的婴儿吗？”  
“你可以叫我男主人！”  
Sam嗤笑了一声，低头又解开了Dean另一只鞋的鞋带。  
“不谈谈吗？”  
Sam的话让Dean吃了一惊，他以为这个话题会是他先提起，而Sam会竭力逃避。实际上，他自己也在努力避开这些，他的得救是一件好事，他可不想再由自己让这件事变得尴尬沉闷。就算干掉Gordon都该归功于恶魔血，可Sam没有利用它去做任何不该做的事，它在Sam体内也是无害的，他们可以赶在其他猎人发现这件事之前找到办法解决它。  
一切就皆大欢喜。  
“谈什么？”Dean坐起来，Sam还半跪在他跟前，抬头看他的表情真诚得竟让他感到内心滑过一丝钝痛。他知道自己的弟弟在为恶魔血烦恼、困惑、惶恐，可他却无法体会那些心情的万分之一。  
Sam终于起身坐到了自己的床上。他起初只是低头看着自己放在膝盖上的双手，手指轻轻抓了抓厚重的牛仔布，又慢慢松开。时间在沉默中分秒不慢地流逝，Dean则看着Sam，像Sam盯着自己的双手一样专注，他也不出声，在伤口的疼痛与胸口的重压中等待着弟弟接下来的话。  
“它还在我身体里，我能感觉到。”许久许久之后，Sam终于开口，不知是不是错觉，Dean竟从他的声音里听出一丝颤抖，“它杀了Gordon。”  
Sam难以承受似的低头用力喘息。  
他此刻还能清晰地回忆起在目睹Grodon咬住Dean脖子时的惊恐与愤怒，他甚至不知道自己是怎么来到Gordon身边的，也不知道自己是怎么拉开他的，只是心心念念想救Dean，想把他从吸血鬼的爪牙之下救出。愤怒也成为了一种力量，像那时他被锁在衣柜里，却用一种自己也无法解释的力量猛地打开了它。恶魔血一直在他体内沉睡，平日里他感知不到，可每当Dean遇到危险时，它总会陡然苏醒。  
对现在的他来说，或许它还是好的，是有帮助的，它无数次帮助他救下了Dean，可他也担心终有一天它会摆脱他的掌控。Azazel说他是被选中的，他将成为恶魔的统帅——Sam看向Dean，看向“余生”不过半年的兄长，压抑在心中的恐惧与无助几乎将他击溃。他失去了父母，童年颠沛流离，如今兄长也面临着死亡的迫近，他们活得如此艰辛，如履薄冰，一切根源都在于他是被恶魔选中的。他甚至在教堂向上帝祷告，如果身体里的恶魔血能够得到净化，他愿意付出任何代价。然而上帝只是沉默，从未给过他任何圣谕启示。  
Sam厌倦这自怨自艾的自己，就算再如何将罪责揽到自己身上也无法帮助Dean摆脱地狱的威胁。在那些恶魔血重归平静的日子里，他可以假装已经忘记这件事，假装自己只是个普通人，干着不太普通的工作，和自己的兄弟出生入死，猎杀怪物，保护人类，继续他们的家族事业。然而那股力量一旦复苏，他就再也伪装不下去了，所有自欺的谎言再次被打碎，他无数次想过倘若当年母亲没有生下自己，也许Winchester一家都能幸免于难。  
“但是你救了我。”  
Dean的声音响起，沉稳有力。Sam瑟缩地抬起头，他哥正看着他，带着少见的严肃表情，受伤的他看起来还是那么疲惫，然而目光却真诚而温柔。  
“那不是什么好东西，我知道，我会想办法，我们可以一起解决掉这个问题，好吗？”Dean站起来，伸出手用力捏了一下弟弟的肩，“那之前，答应我，你得控制好它。”  
“可是我……”Sam急切出声，他根本不确定自己能不能做到，而这也正是他担心的。  
“你可以做到——你必须得做到。”Dean按住Sam的肩。他感觉这一下像抽空了自己所有的力气，双腿几乎无法支撑身体的重量。  
几个小时之前他还在对一包香烟念念不忘。现在也是。他想躲避这个问题，它会伤害到Sam，也伤害到他自己了。可他不能把那些表现出来，在Sam面前他不能动摇，不能再露出胆怯的样子，他弟弟需要他，所以他必须做回弟弟儿时那个英雄。  
Dean强硬的语气让Sam吃惊地瞪大眼睛，动了动嘴唇，欲言又止。眼前的兄长与那个醉酒后的Dean判若两人，仿佛那个嘟囔着为什么Ellen不接电话的Dean只是错觉。他甚至分辨不清他们之中究竟哪个才是真正的Dean，只能茫然地看着兄长，一时有些不知所措。  
“Sam？”  
“我知道……”在Dean的催促之下，Sam只能小声说道，他顿了一下，用力咬了咬嘴唇，“在那之前，我们也能找到救出你的办法，对吗？”  
他充满企盼地看向Dean，希望Dean能像刚才那样用最坚定的语气给他肯定的答案。  
可Dean没有。  
他只是笑起来，像小时候那样揉乱了Sam的头发。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

那天之后，Dean和Sam之间再也没人主动提起过恶魔血的事，他们好似都忘却了这回事，睡一觉醒来，又是与过往毫无关联的全新一天。Dean依然沉迷酒精，搂着陌生的女人东倒西歪地去开房，偶尔在性爱过后的困倦中想起那些出售香烟的便利店，以及那天他醒来时触碰到的Sam的冰凉手指。  
他在每个酒醒的时刻里都会想起自己在Sam面前的信誓旦旦，他当然会帮助Sam，他会保护自己的弟弟，这是他的责任，是他此生唯一必须做好的事——然而宿醉后的头痛让他心虚，迎面吹来的冷风总让他忍不住发出自嘲的笑声。他猜自己是上瘾了，对于酒精，醉过之后能暂时抛却许多东西，只是醒来以后，那些东西在他心里会变得愈发沉重。  
天气逐渐转冷，当兄弟二人开着车经过某条商业街听到各个商店里传来的圣诞歌曲时，他们这才猛地察觉快到圣诞节了。  
许多孩子在知道世界上并不存在圣诞老人之后就对这个节日失去了大半的兴趣，而Sam对于圣诞节厌倦的起始却远远早于那个年纪。他记忆中的圣诞总是自己和Dean两个人相处的小房间里，一台电视机，一张沙发，两张小床。Dean床上满是吃完快餐之后的包装垃圾，而他身边则是Dean给他买的各种零食。  
他不喜欢圣诞节。因为别人家的圣诞节总是热热闹闹，可他甚至在圣诞节都见不到常年不在他们身边的父亲。  
喜欢热闹的孩子不喜欢热闹的节日，别人的热闹只会将他们显衬得更加冷清。  
Sam略显不耐地等待着Dean开车穿过这条充满了圣诞气息的街道，而握着方向盘的Dean却兴致勃勃地左顾右盼，不时对不同商店门口的圣诞树以及其他装扮品头论足。  
“我不知道你居然对圣诞节也有兴趣。”Sam看了一眼兄长，说话的语气有些焦躁。  
“怎么？我喜欢蛋奶酒！”Dean不客气地瞪了Sam一眼，可说起蛋奶酒的时候又充满开心与向往地笑起来。  
但今年的圣诞节过得似乎不太顺利，他们开车赶到密歇根时发现这里居然温暖得如同初秋。尽管每家每户的院子里已经摆出了圣诞树以及驯鹿之类的装饰，门上也挂着用松枝与彩带、铃铛组成的花环，但周围的绿意盎然总让这里的圣诞节看起来有一丝怪异。  
小镇上接二连三地发生了失踪案件，失踪的都是家中的男主人，而发现他们失踪的前一晚，他们的妻子或者孩子无一不听见从自家屋顶发出了怪异的声响。当要寻找与“圣诞”有关的线索时，自然也要去那些与圣诞相关的场所。  
Dean走在镇上专供孩子们玩乐的圣诞之家里好奇地左瞧右看，仿佛他不过也只是个十来岁的男孩。在寻找Sam口中那个不知是否真实存在的“圣诞老人的兄弟”的过程中，他还顺便又摆了Sam一道。说真的，他不太敢想自己的话到底给这里的工作人员造成了什么误会，但看到被误解的Sam又是满脸无奈和愤怒的表情，他还是忍不住笑了出来。  
他喜欢这里，目之所及，无一不是与圣诞节有关。  
可Sam看起来并不热衷。他们那天晚上在旅馆里试着就圣诞节的话题谈论了一会儿。他们儿时都不是对圣诞节有着异乎寻常兴趣的人，Dean是因为早早就知道了圣诞老人的秘密，而Sam只是……他不喜欢过这个父亲和兄长只会对他撒谎的节日。  
甚至到去年为止，他们都没过上几个像样的圣诞节。今天Dean对于圣诞的热切令人诧异，Sam不解，当Dean以一副理所当然的语气询问他为什么不喜欢圣诞节时，他只是反过去Dean，为什么突然如此热衷圣诞节。  
为什么。  
“这可是我死前最后一个圣诞节了。”Dean坐在他的床上，说出这句话时还有些迟疑。他不该说实话的，可他知道谎言根本不足以说服Sam。如果他的生命将止步于几个月后，那为什么不让他在这个时候最后一次享受他喜欢的蛋奶酒，最后一次和自己的兄弟交换礼物？  
他当然得这么做，这是最后的机会了。如果他们此前都没有度过什么像样的圣诞节，这一次，让他们认真一点，也不算太晚，不是吗？  
在说完这句话之后Dean就看到Sam眼中凝滞的光，像一切黯淡的起始。他知道是自己的实话伤害了Sam，这是他们两人的伤口，不能碰，而每一次，Sam都会比他痛得更厉害。  
Sam在兄长的凝视中慢慢眨了眨眼睛，试图掩饰自己懦弱的悲伤，他尽力了，却还是失败了。他真的很难在Dean说出这句话之后再去说点、或是做点什么来转移自己的注意力，来掩盖自己黑夜般的伤痛。就像……他不能假装什么事都没发生过那样和Dean坐下来，喝着蛋奶酒，无聊地换着电视频道，和兄长聊一些无关紧要的话题，就这么悠闲地度过一整个夜晚。  
他做不到。时间不仅逼迫着Dean，同样也在逼迫他。他甚至比Dean更加害怕，他无法想象自己的生活在失去Dean之后会变成什么样。这太古怪了，他明明在斯坦福独自生活了三年，从不会主动联系自己的父兄，也做好今后也想这样一个人生活的打算。到底是什么让他现在变得如此软弱，让他变得离不开Dean的？  
Sam听见了一个声音，那一定来自他心里的深渊。  
是的，是因为深渊。  
Sam轻轻吸了一口气，羞愧地低下头。而他的兄弟也就这么沉默地坐在他身边，陪着他，像如此枯坐一夜就能迎来什么奇迹。他感觉眼睛发涩，不敢伸手去揉，只能揉揉鼻尖，在宁静中又悄悄去看他哥。  
这一次他看到了Dean戴在脖子上的护身符，那是他八岁那年的圣诞节送给Dean的。原本他是想把它送给老爸的，Bobby把它给他时，告诉它有神奇的力量。男孩用报纸细心包好了礼物，一遍遍向兄长确认父亲今天一定会回来，便心满意足等待。可最后父亲还是没有出现。像无数个过往那样，Dean又骗了他，在向他吐露了父亲的真实职业之后，Dean还在继续骗他。  
现在的Sam已经记不清十六年前的那个自己在那时究竟想了些什么，但他至今仍记得自己拆开包装看到里面的娃娃时察觉到Dean脸上一闪而过的错愕与尴尬。也许那个时候他该生气的，可是他没有。二十四岁的Sam回想起来，或许那时他甚至有点想哭，可他不确定自己究竟是因为没能得到想要的礼物感到委屈，还是因为别的什么。  
八岁的男孩把原本为父亲准备的礼物送给了哥哥。  
那时他没有想过自己为什么会这么做，只是单纯地“想”而已，每一年陪伴他度过圣诞节的人是Dean，每一年都他偷来礼物的人也是Dean，他为父亲准备了礼物，却忘记了Dean。这不应该，礼物应该属于Dean。可即便过了十六年，Sam也不会忘记十二岁的兄长收到礼物时脸上惊喜的表情，他甚至有些不知所措，低头盯着护身符看了好久这才将它戴在了身上。  
看着此时那个被磨得很旧的挂坠，Sam庆幸自己那时的决定，他做得很对，Dean值得在圣诞节收到来自弟弟的礼物。  
想到这里，抗拒着圣诞节的Sam内心突然有了一丝松动。  
这是Dean生命里最后一个圣诞节，他值得拥有一个温暖又温馨的节日，与往常的冷清、颠沛流离都不同，应该有一棵圣诞树，一些彩灯，红绿相间的花环，还要有铃铛，有蛋奶酒，以及礼物。  
如果他们能幸运地找到救出Dean的方法让他免于死亡，那么这个圣诞节会是一个好的开始，今后的每一年他们都会如此度过这个年末的节日。  
等他们解决了这个案子，他就去弄一棵圣诞树回来。不能要太大的，不然旅馆老板一定不会让他带进房间。他还得去弄点蛋奶酒，还有礼物——礼物是个麻烦事，不过……他可以去加油站附近的便利店里转转。他忍受了那么多年的洋娃娃，Dean应该不会责怪他的礼物过于廉价。  
Sam在心里已经有了一个完整的计划，他抬头看向Dean，在兄长也扭头看向自己时露出一抹温和的笑意。Dean愣了一下，随即也笑了起来。  
而Sam并未察觉，是Dean看到了他笑容里挥之不去的难过。


	7. Chapter 7

7

他们从绣线菊草里找到了新的线索，终于确定了目标。Dean拿出父亲的日记本查阅，却没有找到任何与冬至之神有关的东西。日记本已经很旧了，Dean捧着它的姿态很小心，像害怕一不留神就把它扯破了。而任何与父亲有关的东西都让Sam想起那个不断给父亲打电话的Dean，无论是Dean穿在身上的皮衣，还是他放在车里的父亲的手机，抑或是他此刻手中的日记本。Sam甚至怀疑那个喝醉的Dean根本就不是想给Ellen打电话，而是……他想向父亲求助。  
苦闷与痛楚总是如此不期然降临。Sam静静凝视着兄长，试图压抑内心的痛苦，可他的视线却无法从Dean捧着日记本的手指上移开，仿佛上面被系上了黑色的死线，像恶魔做好的记号。  
从窗外飘来一阵圣诞歌曲，在这温暖的冬日里显得分外温馨怡人。Sam心上陡然一紧，他慌乱地呼吸，从上衣口袋里摸出手机，对Dean说着也许Bobby会知道怎么对付冬至之神。  
Bobby也从不会让这对兄弟失望，他只花了几分钟时间就找到了方法，告诉Sam可以用冬青木对付冬至之神，削尖的木桩刺进他们的心脏，就像电影里演的对付吸血鬼的方法那样。Sam点头，飞快地把这个办法转告给了Dean。Dean闻言立刻合上日记本，告诉Sam他去找冬青木，说着就套上外套出门了。  
“你们俩在一起？”正当Sam准备道谢挂断电话时，Bobby突然问道。  
Sam看着Dean离开的背影，犹豫了一会儿，说道：“现在不是了，他去找冬青木了。”  
电话那头的Bobby含混地“唔”了一声，沉默了几秒这才继续问道：“你们找到对付和Dean做交易的恶魔的办法了吗？我给你们的colt呢？我修好它了，你们可以试试。”  
Bobby是最早知道Dean和恶魔做交易这件事的人，他痛骂过如此不珍惜自己生命的Dean，为他不懂得认真看清自我价值感到愤怒与惋惜，他甚至痛心，自己的好友教出了一名好士兵，可这个男孩好像从不知道每个人存活于世都有属于自己的价值，并非是为了他人牺牲、为了他人舍身，而是关于自己的、而是实现自己内心真正希望实现的价值。  
他尽了自己最大的努力来修复colt，甚至不惜听从一个恶魔婊子的建议，就是希望这把枪能帮助Dean，他希望这对兄弟能用这把枪与他们过去的命运做个了断，他们值得拥有更好、更有希望的生活。  
Bobby的建议让Sam陡然失却了声音。如果他还没那么做过，现在他也一定是满怀希望，以为解决了那个该死的恶魔就能救回自己的兄弟。可Bobby的建议给得太迟了，他已经那么做了，在解决了那位沉睡在病房中的“睡美人”之后，他就瞒着Dean悄悄找上了那个恶魔，杀了她。  
却于事无补。恶魔死前告诉他，所有等待在十字路口的恶魔不过只是负责与人类签订契约而已，人类的灵魂都是由更高级的恶魔掌管，而Dean，他更加特殊，希望得到他灵魂的是一个他们连名讳都不敢说出来的恶魔。  
谁也无法改变Dean将死的事实。  
回忆起恶魔的话，Sam陡然握紧了手机。害怕被Bobby听见自己颤抖的呼吸，他只能用力咬住自己的嘴唇，在那边Bobby焦心的催促之下这才勉强维持着镇定的语气说道：“我会的，只要……只要我找到她，我会杀了她。谢谢你，Bobby。”  
Bobby和他们一样，都是不习惯听人道谢的人，倘若是往常，他一定会憋着不高兴的腔调嘟囔一句“两个混球”。然而此刻，那边的长者却没这么做，他只是长久地沉默，久到Sam以为是这边的信号出了问题而不得不连连叫了几声他的名字。  
“我在。”Bobby终于开口，语速是难得一见的缓慢，“赶快解决掉那个婊子，Dean每次喝醉都给我打电话，让我看紧你，不许你弄坏他的车，他妈的烦透了。”  
烦透了，每一次都像个小姑娘似的喋喋不休，嚷嚷着叫他帮助Sam，让他劝说Sam在他死后就放弃猎魔，重新回到普通人的生活中去。这两个臭小鬼又不是他的儿子，他为什么整天都要替他们操心！  
Bobby烦得几乎想砸了手中的电话，他每一次都会用自己最大的声音咆哮回去，让Dean清醒一点，告诉他别这么早就给自己下一堆悲观的定论。他的好友为了救儿子付出了自己的生命，而现在，这个家里的大儿子为了救自己的弟弟又做出了和当初父亲一样的决定，他受够了这种用一个悲剧挽回另一个悲剧的作法，如果可以，他希望在Sam杀了恶魔之后亲自赶去两兄弟面前，狠狠踢烂他们的屁股，勒令他们滚去过正常人的生活，最好再也别出现在他面前。  
他已经失去了最好的朋友，不愿意再失去这两个他视如己出的孩子。  
Bobby的话让Sam一愣。尽管Bobby没有向他透露Dean与他的通话中那些更令人心碎的部分，但仅仅只是关于车的这些……Sam用力吸了一口气，如此才能阻止酸涩继续涌上眼角。Dean越来越多地让他开车，越来越频繁地教他辨认车的每个部件，教他如何修理它们，他知道，Dean这是在为今后做准备——他做好了赴死的决心，只希望自己的弟弟能够好好对待这辆他视作珍宝的车。  
那辆车是父亲的遗物，是不是再过几个月，就变成了兄长的遗物？  
Sam不愿继续这个话题。他又咬了一下嘴唇，轻声向Bobby道谢，话中婉拒的意味已经非常明显。Bobby听出了Sam的抗拒，在心中无声叹息着，他默然挂断了电话。  
Dean找回冬青木时Sam已经收拾好了自己的情绪，Dean把其中一根树枝交给他，他们拿刀坐在床边无言削尖了树枝，Sam看了一眼房间，心中盘算着今晚该如何布置这里。  
刺杀冬至之神的过程颇有些疼痛与曲折。Sam被拔了一片指甲，剧痛从指尖一路蔓延进心里，他发出惨极的呻吟时听见被绑在身后的Dean发出宛若困兽般的咆哮。总是如此，总是如此，Dean总是不愿自己的兄弟受到哪怕分毫的伤害。Sam陡然咬紧牙关，不再发出任何声音，忍着疼痛悄悄环顾四周，大脑飞快运转着，思考究竟如何才能顺利脱困，杀死这对贪食的神祇。  
好在总有那么一点好运站在他们这边，适时的门铃声救了他们。准备好的冬青木楔毫无用处，Dean掰下一截圣诞树枝，握着它好似握着一柄利剑那般捅进了神祇的胸口。  
“恭喜你保住了自己的牙齿。”手指的血已经止住，只是肿得厉害，又痛又胀。Sam气喘吁吁地扶起Dean，盯着他又是擦伤又是淤青的脸，终于笑了起来。  
“比你走运那么一点。”Dean看了一眼Sam肿起的手指，小心翼翼避开它，拍拍弟弟的肩膀，带着他离开了这幢充满绣线菊草香气与不祥的屋子。  
这天晚上，Sam为Dean准备了圣诞礼物，同样，Dean也为Sam准备了。他们坐在旅馆的沙发上，一边喝着蛋奶酒一边看电视台转播的棒球比赛。  
摆在面前的色情杂志——Dean送Sam的礼物——让Sam不禁失笑，就像多年前Dean从别人家里偷来的洋娃娃一样，总是这么叫人啼笑皆非。而他送Dean的礼物，汽车的润滑剂和一条巧克力，也并未比多年前的那条护身符值钱多少。他们好似总在以这种敷衍的方式漫不经心地为对方准备廉价的礼物，除了一丝调侃，仿佛也看不出一丝诚意。  
然而并非如此。  
Sam以为自己已经不记得多年前的那个圣诞节了，那个Dean向他倾吐父亲的秘密的节日。他甚至记得自己在那一天哭了，八岁的男孩知晓了母亲死亡的真相，也知晓了父亲的身份，他只觉得害怕又孤独，哭泣着，不知道为什么偏偏是他遭遇这些事。他带着抱怨与忧郁睡了一场午觉，醒来时，哥哥欺骗他父亲回来过。  
多少年后，那种埋怨的情绪早已烟消云散，而Sam甚至连自己拆出一个洋娃娃时的错愕心情都记得一清二楚。可也是从那一刻开始，他突然意识到，就算父亲总不在身边，可还有Dean在。曾经抱着他睡觉的人是Dean，为他煮麦片的是Dean，就连枕着枪守护着他的人也是Dean。  
抬眼看了一眼坐在身边的兄长，他已经拆了那条巧克力津津有味地吃了起来。Sam挺了挺脊背，随即又放松身体靠上了沙发的靠背。  
他希望明年也能像这样和Dean共度圣诞节。  
不，不是希望。  
他要这个，就是这个。无论付出怎样的代价他都在所不惜。  
低头看了一眼被纱布包得严严实实的手指，Sam靠近Dean，笑着问他要不要再加点奶蛋酒。


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gordon之后，兄弟二人又遇上了吸血鬼。Dean甚至有种他们就此被吸血鬼缠上的错觉。更加不走运的是，他又被吸血鬼咬了，还是脖子。他用刀砍断了那个该死的吸血鬼的脖子，赶来的Sam满脸担忧。  
脖子上的伤在许多天之后才彻底痊愈，淡色的皮肤上也看不出星点褐色的疤痕，Dean站在镜子前歪着头打量曾被咬伤的地方，手指触碰着皮肤，指腹不经意压到了动脉上。原本平稳的脉搏不知为何在这一刻陡然加速，Dean看着镜子里的人，而他也微微瞪大了眼睛看向镜外的他。他们如此凝视，对峙，跳动的脉搏像滚沸的岩浆表面鼓出的气泡。  
在伤口痊愈之前，他和Sam几乎就只是从一个旅馆转移到另一个旅馆而已，除了帮助深陷梦中的Bobby回来，也几乎没有干活，没有出入仿佛他们第二个家的各色酒吧。他经常靠坐在旅馆的床上喝酒，又是酩酊大醉，第二天早晨在宿醉中醒来时，自己身上却穿着T恤和短裤，袜子被扔在床边的地板上，旁边放着他的鞋。Sam会从门外走进来，冲他抬起拎着早餐的右手催促他起床洗漱。  
不过是个大不了的伤而已。Bobby见到它时还询问是怎么回事，有经验的猎人们绝不会让怪物的牙齿和爪子碰到自己的脖子。那时伤口已经愈合了，坚硬的痂也落得差不多了，长出新肉的地方还有些发红，不触碰就不会感到疼痛。Dean说得含糊其辞，却陡然听见Bobby轻得几乎听不到的叹息。  
在这对兄弟印象中，Bobby永远只有两副面孔，或是喝醉还未清醒的样子，或是瞪起眼睛垂下嘴角气呼呼的模样。这声好似幻觉的叹息让Dean无意识地颤抖了一下，他惊愕地看向Bobby，然而长者早已换上他们熟知的那副生气面孔，说了些诸如“两个蠢货”之类的话，然后转身走进厨房为他们准备晚餐。  
看着长者的背影，兄弟二人默然无声地对视了一眼。父亲去世之后，Bobby像另一个父亲那样关心着他们，永远会在他们遇到麻烦时毫不犹豫地帮助他们，所以这一次他们才会如此奋不顾身地帮助他，就算面临着可能永远沉溺梦中无法醒来的风险也义无反顾。  
Dean也知道在得知他用自己的生命交换了Sam回来之后Bobby的反应，他甚至记得那是Bobby对他说过的那些话。Bobby是如此愤怒于他总是看轻自己的价值，他瞪起眼睛像一头愤怒的狮子，而年轻的猎人在错愕中这才惊觉除了父亲与兄弟，还有人如此关心着他——甚至，那些话连父亲都没对他说过，他只知道自己是父亲的儿子、长官的士兵、弟弟的兄长，他知道自己的责任，知道自己要帮助父亲、服从长官、照顾弟弟，也知道自己要在危险来临时保护父亲、长官和弟弟，却甚少知道在那之前，他应该先看到自己原本的价值。  
他当然没听Bobby的话，保护Sam已然成为本能，但这不代表他不感激Bobby。  
他知道自己依然一意孤行，也知道与恶魔定下的交易已经无可改变，甚至知道自己根本不后悔这样的选择，但他感激Bobby为他的所为感到愤怒，感激Bobby对他说了那些话。  
没有人不会为自己得到的肯定感到高兴，只是他的高兴里带着惶恐不安，他想要么是Bobby高看了他，要么只是Bobby愤怒他的自作主张。  
镜子里的男人怔忡看向镜子外面，Dean在想，他这一生究竟像这样浪费了多少时间，庸庸碌碌，毫无作为，又浪费了多少人的好意，扫了多少人的兴。  
内心里好似总有什么东西急欲破壳，他不知道那是什么，不愿去想，指腹贴着脉搏只是下意识用力，像他想用如此愚蠢的方式阻止它的凌乱急促——如他粗暴地想阻止内心不知名的东西从虚幻的壳中钻出。  
Sam在外面敲响了浴室的门，用带着一丝压抑与担忧的探询语气叫他的名字。他陡然回头，手指顺着锁骨滑下，在胸口留下一道极浅的水痕。  
“抱歉了Sammy，热水已经被我用光了。”他开口说话时嘴角就下意识翘了起来，声音里有揉碎的笑声，抓过毛巾擦了擦身体，他胡乱套上T恤和牛仔裤，打开门走出浴室。  
“我还以为你在里面睡着了。”Sam没好气地顶了一句，视线从Dean脸上掠过，在浴室里转了一圈这才又集中到了他哥身上。  
“我还没练成光是想着酒精就能醉的本事。”Dean撇嘴讥笑他爱操心的老弟，拿出钱包从里面抽了几张现钞塞进口袋里，漫不经心套上外套，“去喝两杯？”  
“你又想我把你扛回来？”  
Dean闻言哈哈大笑起来。但他没说话，只是那么看着Sam，像等待他的答案。Sam也看着Dean，非常专注，好似想从兄长的眼中看出点什么隐喻似的。然而他失败了，那双绿眼睛还是绿眼睛，跟往常一样，就像藏着另一个宇宙，而年轻人总是无法探知这座宇宙的秘密。  
他时常在想，要再往里剥几层壳才能看到记忆中的兄长——那个真正的Dean Winchester。可自从被告知了死期，Dean就往自己身上不断不断地披裹上更多更加坚硬的壳，它们那么顽固，Sam束手无策，甚至绝望。  
Sam最终只是摇头，干巴巴地说道：“我知道你会找个姑娘开房……我可不想坏了你的好事。”  
Dean下意识嘟囔了一句“我们可以一起”，在看到Sam陡然变得错愕又有些抗拒的表情之后，他又笑开了，赶在Sam出言讥嘲之前赶紧拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，开溜般大步走出房间。  
一月的艾奥瓦州异常寒冷，停好车打开车门下车，风贴着Dean的耳尖吹过，酒吧招牌上的霓虹灯照得他眼睛里好似有无数奇异的光。吧台前的位置永远是他最喜欢的，酒保在吧台里工作，酒柜上是各种各样的酒。他看着酒保往马提尼里放了一颗腌橄榄，抬手要了一杯威士忌，现在再喝加冰的饮料似乎有些冷了，可他还是让酒保往酒杯里放了两块冰。  
不时有人从他背后走过，也不时有人过来搭讪。他总是握着杯子抬起头，笑得像他期待一场艳遇，舌头抵着牙齿，舌尖轻轻贴着嘴唇。然而他却拒绝了那些人的邀请，扭头向酒保又要了一杯酒。  
他在喝了四杯酒之后终于忍不住趴在了吧台上，喝光了第六杯酒时手就蠢蠢欲动地伸进口袋摸出了手机。他永远只记得要给那几个人打电话，第一个总是Bobby，他会喋喋不休向他抱怨Sam是个多么烦人的臭小子，信誓旦旦总有一天要把他丢在都是小丑的游乐场里让他哭上一整天。可今天他听着从电话那头传来的熟悉的怒吼声，突然想起了那个梦。  
有恶魔等在他的梦里，和他有着相同的容貌，穿一样的衣服，他们之间唯一的区别只在于恶魔有一双纯黑的眼睛。  
他早就在那里了。  
喝醉的猎人向酒保要了第七杯酒，打着酒嗝，好像随时都会吐出来似的。  
他闭上眼睛，恶魔从梦里走了出来，站在他面前，笑得得意又轻浮。恶魔张开手臂好似在向他展示自己，愉快地哼着不知名的调子，凑近他，狗一样嗅着他身上的气味，舔着嘴唇像在回味，继而发出幽微的呢喃。  
“你就要死了。”他说。恶魔的鼻尖贴着猎人的脸颊，手掌抓紧他的肩膀，他们紧贴在一起，像一面镜子的两侧。醉醺醺的猎人挣动着，发出含混的怒吼，恶魔发出轻蔑的嗤笑，眨动他黑色的眼睛，在他的挣扎中放开了他。  
衣服开始燃烧，然后是头发和皮肤，烧焦的皮肉跟随着化作灰烬的纤维一同脱落，恶魔黑色的眼睛最终化作头骨上两个漆黑的空洞。燃烧的尸骨再次贴近猎人，伸出带着火焰的手指触碰他的脸、颈侧，最后紧紧贴在他的胸口。  
“很快就会变得和我一样。”  
藏在心中壳子里的东西在猎人挣扎的同时也在挣扎，恶魔枯瘦的手掌压向他的胸口时，壳上陡然裂开一道缝隙，紧接着是第二道、第三道……裂隙越来越多，飞快地向两边延伸，有东西从裂隙中出来了，是黑色的雾，带着血的腥臭。  
是对死亡的恐惧。  
醉鬼突然伸手将摆在他面前的那一排酒杯挥到地上，接二连三的脆响在他身边炸开，玻璃酒杯碎了一地。吧台之后的酒保闻声脸色不善地放下手中切着柠檬的刀，手已经摸到藏在吧台里的枪。  
呕吐感从满是酒的胃里一路升腾到喉咙，醉醺醺的猎人凭着最后一丝模糊的理智记得自己不能吐在这里。他摇摇晃晃将手撑在吧台从椅子上站起，一时却失去了去往卫生间的方向。他踉跄着在碎玻璃上前行了两步，依稀之间感觉到自己似乎撞到了谁，抬手，想道歉，刚刚张开嘴唇，血的腥臭与黑色的雾便黑夜般向他扑来。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

Dean迷迷糊糊咽下一口冷水，凉意从他的舌根开始蛇一样滑进鼓胀的胃里，他打了个响亮的嗝，这太好笑了，他自己都忍不住笑出了声。耳边一直有个声音在叫他的名字，他艰难地睁着几乎就要睁不开的眼睛扭头循声看去，模糊的面容下面穿着颜色模糊的外套，这里太暗了，他几乎什么都看不清。  
又打了个酒嗝，十指下意识攀住近在身边所能攀附的东西牢牢抓紧，他觉得渴，听到了水声，俯身靠近，冷水冲刷过脸颊，他突然感到皮肤表面漫过一层刺痛。他嘶嘶吸着气，不明白这是怎么回事，只是动物一样喝着水龙头里流出的水，闭上眼睛，黑眼睛的恶魔就从镜子里走了出来。  
“不……”Dean猛地直起身体，抬头就撞到了身后的人。他表情凶狠地转过身，揪住对方的衣领，挥拳，甚至还想拔出身上的刀。可是对方轻易就握住了他的手腕，他低声咆哮着“滚开”，挣扎，踢打，那只手就那么死死抓着他，将他拖出了这个阴暗的空间。  
他就要下地狱了。  
猎人听见恶魔问他是不是后悔了。  
不，当然不。如果他会后悔，当初就不会那么做了。  
他只是害怕而已，被前所未有的恐惧纠缠。可他不想让恶魔看出这些，恶心的恶魔，长着和他一模一样的脸，言辞恶毒。  
“下地狱去吧。”  
恶魔笑起来，跟他自己的笑声一模一样。这太恶心了，他感觉自己又要吐了。他不想见到这该死的恶魔，不想听到他的声音，不想同他说话，看见他笑——这仿佛就是某种征兆了，一段准确的预言，下地狱的是他，将来变得如此的也是他。  
Dean痛苦地挣扎，翻滚，干呕，双手胡乱挥舞，拔出了刀刺向恶魔。  
下地狱去吧。  
下地狱去吧。  
他怒吼，诅咒，恶魔只是轻佻地笑，仿佛他所说的一切都是为自己准备的谶语。  
而后，他被一只手按住，被夺取了手中的武器。他激烈地挣动，坐起，又被用力按倒。他言辞粗鄙地怒骂，耳边满是恶魔的笑声。  
“Dean！”  
Sam夺过Dean手中的刀扔到床下，气喘吁吁地按住他喝醉酒就分外不老实的哥哥。可Dean还在不停挣扎，口齿不清地重复着“下地狱去吧”，间或夹杂着几句不堪入耳的脏话。  
今晚依然没能躲过为Dean收拾残局的命运。Sam接到Bobby的电话赶到酒吧时，Dean已经被酒吧里的保镖扔到了门外。他就那么疲软地靠坐在墙边，耷拉着头，气喘吁吁又昏昏欲睡。Sam跑过去扶起他时发现他脸上满是被碎玻璃划出的细小伤口，嘴角还残留着一丝丝呕吐物。  
保镖把Dean的手机还给了Sam，还警告他管好自己的男朋友。Sam抓起Dean的一条胳膊环过自己颈后，从保镖手中接过手机时，因为他不礼貌的语气而扭头瞪了他一眼。对方愣了愣，随即又表情凶恶地靠过来，一副如果Sam再这么继续挑衅他一定会动手的样子。  
而Sam没有继续理会这个陌生又不友善的大个子，只是扶着他哥上了车，细心为他系好安全带，自己跟着上了车，却没有急着开车回去，而是先用手帕为Dean擦干净了嘴角。  
回去旅馆的途中Bobby又打了电话过来问他有没有找到Dean，他看了一眼坐在身边醉得毫无生气的兄长，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
前因借由Bobby的电话、Dean脸上的伤口和他嘴角的残留物已经能够拼凑得很完整了。不外乎是他吐在了酒吧里，酒吧的人从他的手机里翻出最近通话里的最后一个人打电话让他们过来接人。Sam很庆幸那群人没有直接报警，说真的，如果他们再被警察堵上，说不定真的要进监狱了。  
那可不行，他还没找到救Dean的办法，不能把时间都浪费在高墙里。  
尽管已经有了前一次的经验，但Sam把Dean弄进房间时还是累得够呛。Dean走在走廊里东倒西歪，倘若自己没有撞到墙，也一定会压着他弟弟猛然撞到墙上。Sam把Dean带进了浴室里，想哄着他漱口，可Dean却咽下了嘴里的自来水，打了个酒嗝，双手攀着洗脸台边缘就这么笑了起来。  
叹了一口气，Sam想继续让他哥至少先漱个口再去睡觉，可Dean只是弯腰喝起了水龙头里流出的水。  
“嘿，Dean，只是漱口，漱口，OK？”Sam无奈地拍了拍兄长，不知该如何说服这个醉醺醺的家伙，而Dean突然挣扎起来，转身揪住他的衣领，甚至想拔出腰后的刀。Sam急忙抓住他的手将他带出浴室按到床上。Dean嘴里一直嘟囔着什么，Sam费力地压着他，听他不断重复着“下地狱去吧”。  
“冷静点，老兄，是我，”平常这种时候，Sam会拍拍Dean的脸，然而现在Dean脸上满布伤痕，他不敢那么做了，只好双手抓着他哥不安分的手按在他胸口，压低嗓音一遍遍重复，“冷静点，我是Sam。看清楚，Dean，是我，没事了，好吗？”  
每当Dean说一句“下地狱去吧”，Sam就会重复一遍自己的名字，这样的对话听起来有些古怪滑稽，可Sam完全没有任何逗趣的心情。他从Dean模糊的低吼中听到了诸如“恶魔”和“死”一类的词汇，Dean还在挣扎，却也在用力吸着气。  
他上一次问过了，在喝下梦根草之后，Dean做了什么梦。Dean在回答他之前犹豫了一会儿，正是那短暂的犹豫让他意识到接下来Dean所说的都是谎言。  
或许此时，醉酒的Dean所吐露的才是真话。他从那些词汇里读懂了Dean的恐惧，这与上一次处理Gordon的案子不一样，来自地狱的威胁远比一只吸血鬼疯子强烈，Dean在这种恐惧当中几乎把自己逼到绝境。  
好在无数次重复终于起了作用，Dean睁着他迷蒙的双眼愣愣看了一会儿压着自己的家伙，过了许久这才模糊地嘟囔出弟弟的名字，继而放松下来，让身体就这么陷入床垫中。衣服被扯得乱七八糟的Sam也终于松了一口气，尽管Dean刚才的那些呢喃还是让他揪心不已，但至少现在他不必担心继续被自己的哥哥当成前来带走他灵魂的恶魔。  
Dean伏在床边又干呕了几下，喘着粗气，脑袋还是那么无力地耷拉着，毫无生气。Sam一直担心地看着他，俯身想把他扶起来，伸出手却又被推开。他不确定地拿过垃圾桶，Dean却已经再次翻身躺到了床上。  
该吐的都吐在了酒吧里，现在已经什么都吐不出来了。  
Dean疲累地伸出胳膊压在自己的额头上，另一只手随意搁在自己肚子上，胸膛和腹部还起伏得厉害。他似乎已经很困了，却一直不停地移动着身体，像怎么都找不到一个适合安眠的舒适姿势。Sam担心Dean会压到自己脸上的伤口，把他压在额头上的手臂拉下来，又叫了他两声，见他没有回应，只好自己费力地扶起他，想脱掉他的衣服。  
喝醉的家伙不合作地一直想推开Sam的手，Sam只好转而先脱了Dean的鞋袜，把鞋子放好在床边再起身，Dean又把胳膊压上了额头。  
默默翻了个白眼，Sam心中算计着以后还是跟紧Dean比较好，至少能在他又喝得醉醺醺之前把他拉出酒吧。  
“Dean，脱掉衣服，盖上被子再睡……”Sam甚至都有点分辨不清他们到底谁才是哥哥，他从不觉得自己小时候有这么麻烦过。  
像是听到了Sam的话，Dean迷迷糊糊“唔”了一声，却只是出声，身体还那么懒懒低不肯动一动。Sam又一次拉起他哥，艰难脱掉了他的外套，接着解开他的皮带，想脱下他的牛仔裤。  
“上帝，我宁愿我哥是一只猴子……”他嘟囔着，双手拉着Dean的裤腰费力往下拽。Dean不满地在床上磨蹭着，直到Sam不耐烦地抓住了他的一条腿。  
“嘿，”他突然出声，手掌不轻不重地拍了一下Sam的脑袋，“Sammy？”  
“什么事？先给我把裤子脱了好吗？”Sam没好气地说道。尽管他也想对他哥再温和一点，可面对酒鬼，耐性真的非常容易被磨光。  
“我、我想起……一点……”Dean又拍了一下Sam的头，玩得不亦乐乎，他在Sam伸手抓了抓自己的头发的同时突然捧起他的脸，扬了扬眉毛笑道，“你还想对我做那些事吗？你去斯坦福前一天晚上对我说过的那些？”  
正艰难抓着Dean裤腰的Sam被迫仰起头，在Dean笑着说完他的问题之后便彻底愣住了。  
——那时他明明确认过了，Dean睡着了。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

用力吸了一口气，Sam连忙拉开Dean，也不敢再帮他脱裤子了，只能手忙脚乱拉过被子盖住他。而Dean却挣扎着从被子里钻出来，粘人地贴过来，吃吃笑着将手贴上他的脸颊，一遍又一遍重复着他的名字。  
“你想做，对吗？”Dean看着Sam，眼中尽是模糊不清的瞳光，他笑了一会儿，又收敛了笑意兀自嘟囔着什么，过了一会儿又笑开了，手指摩挲着Sam的脸颊，贴过来状似要亲吻自己的弟弟。他看向Sam的表情让Sam分辨不清此时的兄长究竟是醉了还是已经清醒，他究竟是在胡言乱语还是说真的。可无论哪个答案都让Sam瑟缩不已。  
Sam又一次拉开了Dean。他惊慌失措，不敢看Dean，也不敢说话，只是那么拉高了被子拼命地捂住Dean，在心中祈祷兄长赶快睡着。  
Dean在被子里又挣扎了一会儿，但醉酒后的倦意很快袭来，动作的幅度越来越小，说话的腔调越来越模糊，他在最后一声“Sammy”中垂下脑袋，陷入了梦境。  
还不敢轻举妄动的Sam就这么傻乎乎地弯腰按着被角，视线集中在Dean掩盖在被子下面的肩膀上。直到又过了几分钟，直到Dean的呼吸彻底平静下来，他这才小心翼翼缩回手，让谨慎的目光掠过Dean的脸。  
他真的睡着了。  
Sam在心中舒了一口气，犹犹豫豫思考着要不要继续帮Dean脱掉裤子。左右摇摆了一会儿，他还是决定作罢。  
窗外还刮着冬夜的风，玻璃被吹得砰砰作响。Sam走到窗边正要拉紧窗帘，透过玻璃看到停在院中的Impala，一时竟看得有些呆了。  
在他短暂人生中，第一次对如此透过窗户看到Impala有过别样情绪是在只身去了斯坦福大学之后。也是这样的冬夜，也像这样正要拉紧窗帘，站在二楼的窗边看向外面的街道，那辆再熟悉不过的车就这么硬生生出现在了视野之中。  
Sam已经很难说清楚那时他对Dean抱有的是什么样的感情了。  
单纯的崇拜、喜爱、恋慕或是厌恶都不足以概括与形容，他总在想靠近Dean的下一秒又想远离，在确认自己真的爱上哥哥之后又对哥哥有莫名的厌恶。像他从不明白为什么Dean总能在逗笑他的下一秒惹恼他一样，他也不明白为什么能对一个人有着如此复杂微妙的感情。  
当年那个十九岁的青年下楼穿过马路站在了车前，大声告诉兄长以后别来找他，也别给他打电话。黑暗中，人的表情总是模糊难辨，可Sam到现在都记得他说完那些之后Dean的表情。原本看到他出现了，Dean高高兴兴地从车里出来，脸上都还未完全展开的笑意就在听完他的话之后彻底枯萎。  
在那一瞬，Sam不是没觉得自己混账过。可那种想法也只是稍纵即逝，他不会忘记那些像极了父亲的瞬间，试图控制他，命令他，试图让他变得听话，让他成为另一个士兵。在那些瞬间里，他觉得兄长是父亲之外的另一个混账。  
那以后，Sam就真的再也没见过Dean出现在自己面前了，也再也没接到过来自Dean的电话——除了他的生日，Dean会在匆匆说上一句“生日快乐”之后结束通话，这种匆忙也时常让Sam感到愠怒，然而规矩是他定下的，他知道Dean永远都是守信的。  
又是那么一瞬，他觉得自己混账极了，又有些后悔，然而握着手机却怎么都无法让自己的手指回拨Dean的号码。  
人是真的会变，譬如在这个冬夜里的Sam，二十四岁的青年想回到过去告诉那个十九岁的自己，在不长的五年之后，他就会为自己当年的幼稚懊丧。  
Sam沉默地拉上窗帘，眨动眼睛的时候这才察觉眼角有些发涩。  
这一晚他几乎彻夜未眠，躺在床上只是不停翻身，不时在黑暗中睁开眼睛看向Dean的那张床。睡得酣甜的Dean全然不知弟弟被自己的一句话带起了无限思绪，他满足的小呼噜甚至让Sam感觉愤恨到牙痒。  
已经数不清这是接Dean回来之后的第几次叹息，Sam又翻过身背对着Dean，盯着被拉紧的窗帘愣愣看了一会儿，终于妥协般闭上了双眼。然而直到天快亮的时候他才勉强睡着，期间还经历了宿醉之后的Dean的怒骂和乒乒乓乓的洗漱。他困倦地弓起身体把脑袋缩进被子里，不知是不是错觉，在用被子捂住耳朵的一瞬，他似乎还听见了Dean幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
其后也睡得很浅，Dean出门、回来，吃东西、偷偷从他包里拿出电脑……所有的事他都知道，然而眼皮沉重，他还在浅眠中不肯醒来。直到Dean第二次外出回来之后，他这才不情不愿地睁开眼睛，脑袋刚从被子里钻出来，就被窗外照进房间的阳光刺得又用力闭上了双眼。  
“我很好奇你昨晚做了什么。”Dean喝着手里的啤酒，冲Sam扬眉，满脸兴味。他坐在桌子旁边，指了指手边的纸袋示意里面有午餐，又抓过另一个纸袋，从里面拿出一杯沙拉嫌恶地说道，“我还给你带了早餐，不过看来你是不会吃它了……老天，如果不是这么恶心的东西，我就替你效劳了。”  
“只是一杯沙拉而已，Dean。”Sam无奈地从被子里爬出来，带着只有自己知道的谨慎悄悄观察了一会儿哥哥，确认他的这些揶揄和玩笑都不是装出来的，这才揉着眼睛下床。  
直到洗漱完毕，Dean还在纠缠不休地追问Sam他昨晚干了些什么，大概在Dean心中，他这个弟弟自律到足以成为全美所有猎人的楷模。  
再次观察着Dean的表情，确信他是完全不记得自己昨晚说过什么之后，Sam这才佯装愠怒地皱起眉头指责Dean自己大吵大闹了一整夜却什么都不记得。  
“我吵了一整夜？”Dean错愕地用手指了指自己，满脸不可置信，“我为什么要大吵大闹？”  
“那就得问问那个喝醉的你了。”Sam用力翻了个白眼，他不确定自己是不是装得有点过了，只得抓过Dean手边的纸袋，借着翻找午餐掩饰自己不太自然的表情，“最好别让隔壁的房客知道住这间房的是我和你，他昨晚差点把两间房之间的那堵墙给拆了。”  
Dean还是一副半信半疑的样子，而Sam只是往嘴里扒着米饭不再说话。他全副注意力都集中在自己的伪装上，生怕露出什么破绽被Dean识破。直到他吃光了所有的食物Dean这才面色凝重地开口说道：“Sam，你有没有觉得……”  
“什、什么？”Sam放下勺子，有些忐忑地看着Dean，视线又不自觉地飘向窗外。  
“这家店的米饭非常难吃。”  
Sam闻言呆住，下意识看了看自己面前空空如也的餐盒，而身边的Dean已经发出了可恶的笑声。  
“我明白，从Sammy长成大脚怪之后你就彻底失去了味觉。”Dean笑得眉飞色舞，得意洋洋地告诉Sam他是如何故意买回难吃的午餐想做个混账的实验，而现在实验的目的达到了，他果然成功证明自己的弟弟是个分辨不出美味和难吃的家伙。  
“所以你才能忍受那些沙拉。”Dean说着，又嫌恶地把桌上的沙拉推远了一些，仿佛看到它就倒尽胃口。  
“Dean……”Sam无可奈何地叫了一声哥哥的名字，表情复杂地将塑料外带盒扔进了垃圾桶里。这样的捉弄他早就习以为常，以前他还会绞尽脑汁想着要扳回一城，然而现在，就算只是看着Dean得意的笑容他都能感觉一阵钝痛缓慢地从胸口向身体的其他部分蔓延。  
他想告诉自己的哥哥，在他面前永远不用装出没关系的样子，就算是害怕、就算是恐惧，他永远没必要伪装。  
可也正是这样的笑容，让Sam陡然失却了发出声音的力气。他甚至都不再为昨晚的事焦虑了，只是如此全身心地为Dean难过。  
“我要把你的屁股粘在Impala上。”  
“敢弄坏baby我一定杀了你！”Dean陡然收敛笑容瞪大双眼，满脸认真。  
“没问题，如果到时候你的屁股能跟你的baby分开的话。”Sam耸了耸肩，慢慢地，慢慢微笑起来。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

一月下旬，气候终于渐渐转暖，天空再也不总是铅灰色，风里也带来了些许暖意。原本落光了树叶的枝杈开始生出新的嫩黄色的芽，不仅攀在房屋窗棂上的报春花开了花，当Dean开车行驶在州际公路上时，Sam不时还能看到路边低矮的款冬也开出了黄色的小花。  
前几天Dean收起父亲的皮衣时还有些恋恋不舍，他把它保养得很好，甚至比当初父亲对它还要细心。当然，不仅是对这件衣服，父亲的日记本、他的车、他的手机、甚至他的那些磁带，Dean都小心翼翼地爱护着。  
对Sam给他的护身符也是。  
Dean总是很珍视家人给他的东西。  
早春和煦的阳光总让人感到困倦疲乏，Dean兴致勃勃地想给自己和Sam放几天假，他们可以悠闲地随意停留在任何一个小镇，度假一样四处闲逛，吃他喜欢吃的，晚上和陌生的漂亮姑娘开房。他甚至有了去大峡谷或者海边的想法，本以为Sam会嘲笑他的异想天开，然而Sam只是认真告诉他可以去大峡谷，而海边可以等天气更温暖一些的时候再去。  
更温暖一些的时候。  
Dean兴奋地收拾行李的时候还在想着这个。他知道那是什么时候，七月，或者八月，阳光、沙滩和海水，这真是再好不过，他还可以趁着Sam在沙滩上睡着的时候把他埋起来，露个脑袋，用沙在他的胯间堆一个翘起来的老二。  
他想着居然笑了出来，在Sam投来不解的目光时，他尴尬地干咳了两声，可不敢告诉弟弟自己刚刚在想些什么下流滑稽的点子。  
然而夏天在他的死期之后。  
Dean也不知道自己是怎么了，当他终于意识到自己对于死亡的恐惧，无论何时他总会想到那些，恶魔，地狱，不可预期的死亡。他所有的兴奋总在此时变成扫兴的惶恐，耳边仿佛响起时钟的滴答声，分秒不差。  
“Dean？”  
收拾好东西的Sam扭头看向突然停下手中动作的Dean，略略困惑地叫出他的名字，以为他突然改变主意不想去大峡谷了。  
Sam的声音让Dean陡然回过神来，他盯着被自己放在包里的日记本看了几秒钟，笑着对Sam说道：“我在思考要带几本色情杂志过去——在大峡谷打飞机也是我的人生夙愿之一。”  
“大峡谷的风可能会吹掉你的老二，劝你最好别把它露到外面。”Sam先是惊异地瞪起眼睛，但半秒过后他就恢复了往常的镇定，一把拎起旅行袋，面无表情地提醒道。  
“我有全世界最坚韧不拔的老二！”Dean假装听懂并为Sam话里的讽刺愤愤不平，一把将剩下的东西囫囵塞进包里，不等拉好拉链就追出门外，追过去往Sam的后脑勺上狠狠拍了一下。  
现在才一月，距离夏天还很遥远，也许一切没那么糟糕。如果他能顺利躲过下地狱的糟糕命运，他一定会心存感激地用沙为Sam堆一个城堡那么大的老二。  
兄弟二人花了三天时间开车到了大峡谷，他们在那里待了一夜——没有帐篷，好在他们还有车。Dean发现Sam没骗他，车外大峡谷的风声凄厉凶猛，恍如鬼怪的咆哮。他和Sam挤坐在一起，裹着他们唯一的一条毯子，透过车窗看向外面星光璀璨的天空。  
“生日快乐，Dean。”  
时间过了凌晨，Sam突然低语。  
原本好似已经快睡着的Dean陡然醒了过来，他扭头看向身边的弟弟，因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇让他看上去有几分傻气。  
以往每年到他们的生日时，父亲都会在他的那本日记上记上一笔，他是个粗心的父亲，不知道如何照顾自己的儿子，却从没忘记过他们的生日——直到他去世那年。  
在Sam很小的时候，他是喜欢过生日的，那一天，就算能够陪伴他的时间很少，父亲也一定会给他带些好吃的回来。后来他独自一人去了斯坦福大学念书，每个生日也一定会有一群朋友过来为他庆生。可自从得知母亲的死与自己有关之后，他就变得非常抗拒生日了，是他的出生连累了母亲，他的出生是家人的噩梦，一切噩运的初始，这不值得纪念，更不值得庆祝。人类带着原罪出生，可Sam觉得他身上的罪愆并不只有那一项而已。  
在父亲去世之后，Dean与Sam几乎抱有相同的想法。父亲是严厉的长官，Dean曾经以为父亲把此生全部的爱意都给了母亲，所以能给他们兄弟二人的只有责任，所以他对待他们不像儿子，而像自己的士兵。直到父亲用自己的生命换回了他的，直到父亲在他的病床前说出了那番话，直到他看到父亲的眼泪与充满慈爱的笑容——他甚至在梦中都会自责，他是无用的儿子，不值得用父亲的生命来换回自己的，从此他的生命就像一道伤口，为什么要费尽心思去为一道丑陋的疤痕庆祝狂欢？  
可是此时，可是当Sam说出“生日快乐”时，Dean就像被人从深不见底的泥沼中拉扯出来一样。他还带着满身狼狈、满身淤泥，气喘吁吁，然而直到此刻，他终于彻底从困境出解脱。  
他的生命并非全无价值，至少他用它救了Sam。Sam是这个家的小儿子，是父亲曾叮嘱他要全力保护的人，如果每个人都是带着某种意义出生，他想，自己生命的意义就是在Sam最需要他的时候成为庇护他的高墙。  
他畏惧死亡，然而从未后悔过自己与恶魔的交易。  
“谢谢。”  
“没有生日礼物。”  
Dean因为Sam的诚实笑了起来。他从自己的口袋里摸出一条快要融化的巧克力，在Sam略带嫌弃的目光中撕开包装津津有味地吃了起来。  
“就当这是你送我的好了。”Dean咬了一口，半融化的巧克力口感还不错。他举起它递到Sam嘴边，Sam下意识向后缩了缩，却还是不小心把巧克力弄到了脸上。Dean哈哈大笑着用手指擦掉Sam脸上的巧克力，又把手指塞进嘴里吮吸干净，仿佛不愿浪费任何一点食物。  
他的小动作看得Sam一愣，年轻的猎人接着就用力咬了一下自己的舌尖。他很清楚自己的哥哥一定不是故意这么做的，他只是单纯贪食不愿浪费食物而已。  
Sam有时觉得Dean像隐形人一样透明好懂，有时又觉得他是全宇宙最复杂的谜团。  
像此刻，他能懂Dean开心的心情，却总困惑于他那些无心之举。  
可Sam此刻只想亲吻他的哥哥，把舌头伸进他的口腔里。一定有巧克力的甜和苦味，说不定还残留着他们刚刚喝过的啤酒的味道。在幽微的星光之下，Sam凝视着兄长的嘴唇，小心翼翼屏住了呼吸，却始终不敢倾身过去。  
他第一次有过“亲吻Dean”的想法是在十七岁，那时Dean已经到了可以进出酒吧喝酒的年纪。少年经常能看到Dean和不同的女人接吻，他看着女人们被哥哥搂住的腰和被他触碰的下巴或者手臂，总感到火烧一般的嫉妒。可他什么都不曾对Dean说过。  
多年前不敢做的事，如今依旧不敢。多年前嫉妒的那些人，如今也依旧嫉妒着。  
Sam在心底一面叹息一面嘲笑自己，更是因为想到几个月后即将发生的事而忧虑地皱紧了眉头。  
他比Dean更加恐惧Dean的死亡。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12

倘若没有在回程途中意外遇到整蛊怪，Sam会把这次去往大峡谷的经历当做自己与Dean之间美好回忆的范本。他深陷噩梦般的周二轮回中，每一次梦境都以Dean的死亡作为结束，然而睁开眼睛，他又会回到这一天的起点——一个阳光明媚的早晨，空气中缓缓融化开早春的暖香，Dean哼着歌系着鞋带，抬头给了他一个快活的笑容。  
在经历了数百次的轮回之后，Sam甚至开始惧怕看到Dean的笑容，那仿佛是个征兆，噩运的开始。他无数次试图将Dean从必死无疑的命运中拯救过来，却从未成功过。而Dean的每一次死亡都会将他向绝望边缘再推进一步，他不曾感到麻木，只会越来越悲伤越来越疼痛，整日胆战心惊，如履薄冰，更是从不曾停息为Dean的死亡流下悲痛欲绝的眼泪——每多经历一次Dean的死亡，他的心就会破碎得更加彻底一些，他感觉自己的那个器官已经粉碎成砂砾，而在还未到来的无数次折磨中，或许它会成为比河床上的细沙更加微末的存在。  
他迫切地希望自己能从这场仿佛永无天日的噩梦中醒来，他希望自己再次睁开眼睛时，周二已悄然过去，周三的阳光照进房间里，Dean抱着被子在床上赖床，而他可以伸个懒腰起床出门给哥哥买早餐。  
而这一切都在他终于找到整蛊怪之后实现，他和Dean在这重复了成千上万次的噩梦中杀了整蛊怪，梦境终于消失，他睁开眼睛，Dean的床空空如也，挂钟上的日期翻到了周三。他急迫地从床上坐了起来，听见洗手间里传来水声，循声看去，Dean正对着镜子刷牙，一边还欣赏着自己下巴上的胡茬。  
兴奋地套上衬衫，他急匆匆地询问了Dean有关此前的记忆，在得知他根本不记得自己经历了千百次死亡之后，年轻的猎人终于如释重负。  
可是安稳与喜悦并未持续太久，跟随Dean其后来到停车场的Sam再一次目睹了他的死亡。这一次Dean没有死在困住他们无法解脱的周二，而是他以为这一切终于结束的周三。  
然而这一次，Sam再也没能从自己的噩梦中醒来，再也没有过轮回，Dean就这么躺在他怀中，胸口涌出的血洇湿了衬衫，Dean的脸颊因为失血而惨白可怖。  
迟缓的悲伤药水般在Sam的血液中安静扩散，原本再次聚合凝成的一颗心脏又一次被痛楚击碎。他跪倒在在地，紧紧抱住怀中身体已经开始渐渐变冷的Dean，痛苦地弓起脊背，嘶哑哭泣着，任由自己的眼泪雨一般落在兄长死寂的脸颊上。  
年轻的幼弟决意为兄长复仇。他放弃了一切可以拯救他人的机会，近乎不眠不休、孤注一掷地寻找着该死的整蛊怪。他依旧尊崇着过去的习惯在旅馆开一间双人房，睡在远离门的那张床上。他永远都会买双份的食物，早餐是高热量的三明治或者汉堡，偶尔会多买一份薯条或者洋葱圈，午餐过后会买一个甜甜圈，啤酒也会像过去那样一次买上十二罐。他会把食物摆在桌子上，他面前一份，对面再摆上一份，配上餐具，再加一杯咖啡或是啤酒。  
就像Dean从未离开过他那样。  
然而如今，他就算受伤也只能咬紧牙关独自一人处理伤口，夜晚也睡得比以前更浅了，再也没有人会幼稚地跟他抢旅馆浴室的限量热水，也没有人会在他床上一边吃零食一边抱着他的电脑看最为他唾弃的色情片。  
Sam想，也许至此他才算真正体会到什么孤独。在他的童年或是少年时，即便他的与众不同会让他感觉自己难以融入到同学中去，然而每次放学，总会有Dean听他讲述学校里发生的事，听他抱怨，甚至任由他发表那些对于父亲兄长的不满。就算他曾孤身一人远离家人外出求学，可是每年的生日和圣诞节，也总有一个人准时打电话过来为他的生日祝福，或是说上一句“圣诞快乐”。  
曾经的孤独并非是真正的孤独，因为他知道自己还有退路，他知道只要自己回过头去，总能看到一个熟悉的身影在他身后注视着他。  
曾经，Dean从未真正离开过他。他也从来不是只身一人。  
悲伤让Sam仿若彻底沉溺进疯狂的泥沼，他用一部分时间缅怀Dean，用另一部分时间寻找着杀死整蛊怪的方法。他不惜受伤，不惜牺牲自己，倘若有必要，他知道自己甚至会不惜牺牲别的人，他曾惧怕过自己心底的某个影子，冷漠的，自私的，没有道德，没有感情，像本就是为了契合恶魔血而生，可是现在他不怕了，他需要它，或者说……他正在慢慢变成那个影子。  
他仅存的感情与温情都消耗在了对Dean的思念上。或许他能够成为曾经那个良善正直、温和理智的Sam Winchester，也是因为在他出生之前有了一个名为Dean Winchester的人出生，因为那个Sam有了Dean的保护与陪伴，所以才能从孤独中解脱，才能试着用更加温柔敏感的心来感受这一整个世界。  
在接到Bobby的电话之后，Sam立刻赶去了他那里。此前Bobby也跟他联系过许多次，无非是些无意义地关心。Sam感激Bobby对自己的关切，在失去Dean之后仍有一个人能够不时给自己打电话，Sam愿意将之视作Bobby的善意。然而他不喜欢诸如“解脱”“释怀”或是“放手”一类的词汇从Bobby口中说出，也许放弃仇恨与复仇能让他从旧日中解脱，或许他会因此过得更好，可他不能——他就是不能允许自己放弃，就像他也不能劝说自己停止缅怀Dean。  
他做不到。  
所以渐渐地，他也不愿与Bobby通话了。  
而这一次，Bobby在来电中告诉他自己找到了彻底杀死整蛊怪的方法，所以他才肯再次恢复与Bobby的对话，愿意去往他家。  
Bobby确实找到了方法，但前提是必须牺牲掉一个人，采集他全部的血液才行。Sam毫不犹豫地同意了，长者诧异地盯着Sam，问他到底出了什么问题，为什么面对如此残忍的建议也能毫无迟疑地答应。  
因为他要复仇。  
Sam没有回答Bobby的问题。  
因为他失去了Dean。  
所以可能他的那些温和良善也随着Dean的死亡一并离去。  
Sam为此感到麻木，为Bobby的质问感到厌烦。他看着Bobby，看着眼前曾经庇护过他与Dean的长者，深深吸了一口气。  
最后他杀了Bobby，因为Bobby说他愿意成为那个被牺牲的人。Sam握刀捅穿Bobby胸膛的手下没有思考迟疑，他杀过无数怪物，这却是第一次杀人。他一时有些恍惚，甚至分辨不清这与他此前的那些宰杀有什么区别——他从进门时就察觉到了Bobby的异样，这个Bobby伪装得很像，可他知道，倘若他真的一意孤行要去牺牲一个无辜的人，Bobby一定不会放任他，也不会为此牺牲自己。  
父亲、Bobby、乃至Dean都有些相似，他们或许是别人眼中的恶棍，可他们绝不会放任任何人、任何东西伤害无辜的人。  
长者倒在血泊中的尸体陡然消失，Sam依旧冷着一副面孔，沉默地等待整蛊怪出现。  
这一刻，他陡然不想复仇了。复仇只不过是发泄他的恨意，但离开的依然不会因此回来。假如他身处的这一切依然是一场巨大的幻境，或是一场过于漫长的梦境，他希望幻境能消失，梦也能醒来，他要的不是某个怪物的死，而是Dean回来。  
站在茫茫黑暗中，Sam突然悲伤得无法自已。怪物就站在他面前，摆出关切的表情，告诫他，他们这对兄弟的相互依赖终将害死他们。他麻木地听怪物说着他是Dean的弱点，而Dean也是他的弱点，认同地沉默，垂下眼睛，像放弃了自己作为一个猎魔人的所有自尊和荣誉。  
他恳求整蛊怪让Dean回来。  
即便他和Dean的这种严重到扭曲病态的相互依赖会为他们招致不幸，即便他们终将成为对方最大最致命的弱点，他也不愿意在一个没有Dean的世界中存活。  
活着很容易，有空气有水就够了。然而他失去了Dean，活下来的也不过是一具会呼吸的尸体而已。  
Sam一再恳求怪物，他从未有哪一刻像现在这么卑微过。他感觉自己的心脏从未停止过哭泣，放弃了复仇的灵魂此刻只剩下虚弱的疲累，如果面前的怪物拒绝他，他也会立刻杀了它，而自己的心与灵魂也将一并成为这场旷日持久的复仇的牺牲品。  
厌倦了他的恳求的整蛊怪用力叹息，摇着头弹了一个响指。  
晨间广播的音乐响起，Sam睁开眼睛，Dean的床空空如也，挂钟上的日期翻到了周三。他急迫地从床上坐了起来，听见洗手间里传来水声，他甚至都来不及穿鞋就这么跑了过去，直到看到正在刷牙的Dean。  
巨大的喜悦伴随着解脱感卷席了Sam，他欣喜若狂，走上去，在Dean错愕的眼神中用力抱住了他，让自己的脸颊紧贴着兄长的耳朵。他从仿若永恒的噩梦中醒来，再也不用一次次目睹兄长的死亡却无能为力，再也不用经历失去了Dean之后行尸走肉宛若复仇机器的生活。  
他希望这一切就真的只是幻觉，一个该死的恶作剧，最好永远不要实现。  
他要赶在恶魔到来之前找到拯救Dean的办法。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13

随着一年之期的迫近，Dean越来越频繁地醉酒。起初Sam会跟着他去酒吧，到后来他会一个人想尽办法地摆脱掉Sam，总是在酒吧里喝得烂醉如泥。Sam一次又一次地进出无数家酒吧寻找兄长，这让他想起过去曾有过那么一段时间，Dean也如此频繁地出入酒吧，却不是为了喝酒，而是跟他一样，寻找醉酒的父亲。  
那似乎是他十岁、或者十二岁的事，他记得不太清楚，当年的Dean还未成年，经常被拦在酒吧外。彼时的少年绞尽脑汁让保镖放他进去，信誓旦旦自己绝不会碰任何带酒精的饮料。那时的Sam也惊讶哥哥究竟是如何一个人扶着醉醺醺的父亲带他回到旅馆的，强壮的父亲几乎比他们兄弟二人加起来还要重，好几次他都看见Dean被醉得几乎不省人事的父亲就这么压在墙壁上不能动弹，兄长气喘吁吁的挣扎，而父亲只是眯着眼睛好似已经靠着墙壁和儿子睡着了，那时他会冲出房间帮着哥哥吃力地拉开父亲，两个人一起把他扶进房间。  
“我讨厌酒鬼。”兄长说完这句话之后又扮了个鬼脸，揽过他的肩膀小声警告他不许把这句话告诉父亲。男孩自然合作地点头，他也讨厌酒鬼，这一次，他和哥哥算是达成了一致。  
他讨厌酒鬼。  
记不清这是第几次扛着Dean回到旅馆，Sam满心抱怨，却还是轻手轻脚把兄长放上了床垫，让他靠坐在床头，为他盖好被子——自从那次之后他就再也不敢轻易帮Dean脱衣服了，害怕自己的举动又会造成Dean的误会。  
出门前他刚从网站上看到一则本地的新闻，说是疑似有野狼出没，他怀疑是狼人，然而Dean醉成这样，看来也只能等明天再去调查了。  
看了一眼歪着身体快要从床头滑下的Dean，Sam急忙伸手过去将他扶正，拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声询问他想不想吐。Dean有些茫然地看了Sam一会儿，直到弟弟又重复了一遍问题，他这才迟缓地摇了摇头。他想躺下去，却被Sam阻止，Sam哄着他就这么坐着，告诉他吐过之后才能躺下去睡觉。  
“Sammy？”Dean模糊地嘟囔了一声，仿佛此时才真正认出自己眼前的人是谁。他眨了眨眼睛，昏昏沉沉地调整了一下坐姿，费力地从屁股下面拿出枕头抱进怀里，脑袋往左右两边点了几下，这才又抬头看向Sam，“可怜的Sammy……”他呢喃，伸手捧住Sam因为疲惫而有些发烫的脸，“可怜的Sammy……”  
当兄长的手指碰到自己的脸颊时，Sam一时紧张到极点。他生怕Dean又要对他说那些话，慌乱地想拉开他，诱哄他睡觉，可是手刚刚碰到Dean的手腕，Dean突然凑过来用额头重重撞了一下他的额头。  
闷响在脑中炸开，Sam痛得闷哼出声，险些咬到了自己的舌头。  
他讨厌酒鬼。  
Sam龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉被撞痛的额头，想用被子把Dean裹起来，而Dean又捧着他的脸拉近自己。以为Dean会来第二下的Sam下意识也伸手捧住了哥哥的脸，没想到Dean却笑了出来，带着酒精气味的呼吸喷洒到他脸上，他听Dean不断呢喃着“可怜的Sammy”，接着就被他吻了一下嘴唇。  
很轻很轻，像蝶翼的触碰。  
Dean的嘴唇很烫，然而那一下却冷得好似雪花的垂怜。  
在Dean的嘴唇离开之后的几秒钟里，Sam都是呆愣的。房间里安静极了，只剩他和Dean的呼吸声，而酒鬼的呼吸此时也异常安稳平静，他这个清醒之人却好似陷入滚烫的岩浆之中，每一缕呼吸都带着巨大的杂音。  
“我知道，我知道……”Dean看着Sam，慢慢眨了一下眼睛，拇指温柔摩挲着弟弟的脸颊，然而却忍不住笑意，“抱歉……”  
Dean在道歉，可Sam不知他为什么要这么做。在他思考之际Dean又过来吻了他，还是那么轻那么短，恍惚如梦。Dean一直在笑，笑着道歉，笑着吻他，手指从他的脸颊移向他的脖子，慢慢握紧他的肩膀。  
“你醉了吗，Dean？”Sam不敢动弹，在Dean将额头贴上他的额头时，用颤抖的声音询问。他心跳快得好似身体被浸泡在滚沸的开水之中，汗水从每一个毛孔渗出，然而四肢却麻痹得无法动弹。  
“我没醉，Sammy。”Dean说着又过来吻他，总是轻轻的，像他也以为这是梦，再粗暴一点，梦就会醒。  
Dean的答案却让Sam失笑。Dean的吻里全是酒精的味道，他说话时还打着小小的酒嗝，再蠢钝的人都不会相信他此时的自辩。  
“你知道些什么，听到过什么？”Sam弯着腰，任由兄长抓着自己，任由他的嘴唇不时贴上自己的，任由他把带着酒精气味的气息借由他们短暂的吻吹拂进他的口腔，再由他吞咽进腹中。  
清醒的Sam从不敢询问清醒的Dean，在他离家的前夜，他对着熟睡中的Dean说过的那些话，Dean是否其实都听到了。他以为那些是自己一个人的秘密，没有见证者，他也永远不会点破。  
“你想做这些，我知道，”Dean没有理会Sam的问题，自顾自地继续道歉，“抱歉……”他就这么重复着道歉的话语，一直傻乎乎地醉笑，傻乎乎打着小小的酒嗝，一直亲吻自己的弟弟。  
莫名的疼痛绳索般悄然勒紧Sam的心脏，他似乎读懂了Dean为何道歉，又为何突然提起这个本可隐藏一生的话题。他抓着Dean的肩膀拉开他，耐着性子哄他睡觉，而Dean却突然推开他，翻身下床，难受地弯下腰。  
Sam急忙将Dean推进了卫生间。  
Dean趴在马桶上吐得一塌糊涂，险些就这么枕着马桶圈睡着了。Sam过去将他扶起，又耐心地一遍遍叫他漱口。Dean似乎还有点不清醒，但好在这次他没有喝下Sam给他的漱口水记得还要把它们吐出来。  
Sam按下马桶上的冲水按钮，又扶着Dean上了床。Dean就这么衣服也没脱地钻进了被子里，睁着眼睛，呆呆地不说话。Sam不知道哥哥被酒精填满的大脑又在思考着什么奇怪的问题，想问，又有点退缩。  
他们像这样，在昏暗的灯光下对视了一会儿，Dean迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，像是真的困倦了，把脸埋进了刚刚被他靠在背后的枕头里。Sam这时才稍稍松了一口气，脱了衣服跟着也钻进了自己的被子里，关了灯，习惯性地翻身面对着Dean的床闭上眼睛。  
但他闭上眼睛还不到五分钟，另一张床上又传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是布料在互相摩擦。Sam困惑地睁开眼睛，抬手正要开灯，就看见黑暗中，一个人影从Dean的那张床上爬下来，迈着重心不稳的步伐走近他。  
“Dean？”  
Sam开了灯。  
Dean站在他床边，眼皮和脸颊都有些发红，但眼神与刚回来那时相比已经清醒了不少。Sam困惑地从被子里坐起来，不解地看着兄长。他嘴唇轻轻蠕动着，正想问点什么，Dean已经抬腿爬上了他的床。  
在过去的两年中，Dean无数次想问Sam，为什么突然改变了主意，为什么他弟弟从一个向往去过普通人生活的年轻人变成和他一样觉得自己再也无法融入那些人的怪胎。  
如果……如果只是因为Sam离家前夜对他说的那些，Dean觉得这根本不值得。没有什么值得牺牲自己一直向往的生活，没有什么追求比对自由的追求更加高尚。Dean在无数个夜晚静默凝视着天花板，反省自己的自私，他想挽留Sam，装作没听见那夜Sam说过的话，装作不知道Sam的秘密，装作没有意识到Sam的自我牺牲——  
然而现在不一样了。  
他是牢笼，而Sam值得被解放。  
Dean的两条腿分开跪在了Sam大腿两侧，低头看着不自觉屏住了呼吸的弟弟。他不知道自己是清醒过来了还是继续醉着，但这些已经都不重要了。  
Dean低下头，再次吻了Sam。  
吻在了他的脖子上。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14

Sam第一次撞见Dean亲吻别的女孩是在他十三岁的时候，那一年Dean十七岁，念高二。此前，每一次电视剧里演到亲吻甚至是更过火的情节时，Dean总会在第一时间捂住弟弟的眼睛，自己却带着满脸兴味看得津津有味。  
十三岁的Sam试着想象了一下嘴唇接触嘴唇的感觉。  
恶心极了。  
他不明白Dean为什么要做这些，但是知道Dean热衷并且擅长。他还知道Dean的高中里有许许多多女孩都希望能和他哥接吻——这是Dean告诉他的，他不太确定这其中会不会有Dean为了夸耀自己的魅力而故意夸大吹牛的部分。  
Sam就那么背着书包，尴尬又不快地站在学校门口，直到自己的哥哥放开了他怀中的女孩，舔着湿润的嘴唇将头转向这边。然后，他看到他了，原本带着几分迷蒙的眼神陡然变得明亮，他笑起来，走向自己的弟弟，一把搂过他的肩。  
Dean身上闻起来甜甜的又香香的，像女孩身上的香水味。  
Sam缩着肩膀从Dean怀中挣开，嘟囔着“你身上的气味真怪”。Dean闻言，抬起胳膊凑到鼻前嗅了嗅，正如Sam所说的那样，他也闻到了自己身上的香水味。年长一些的少年下意识缩了缩脖子，生怕回去的时候会被父亲发现。  
“我不会跟老爸说的。”似乎看出了Dean内心的忧虑，Sam适时地补充了一句，“但是那个气味你得自己解决。”  
“今晚我帮你做作业。”面对仗义的弟弟，Dean慢慢舒开眉头，又一次用力揽过他的肩膀，用手不轻不重地拍了几下他的胳膊，“请你吃热狗。”  
Dean也曾许多次地许诺过帮Sam做作业，但每次到最后他都会握着笔趴在桌上睡着，而那份作业最终还是得Sam自己完成。小少年早就不信哥哥这种信口雌黄的鬼话，但他还是非常高兴地吃光了哥哥请的热狗。  
到Sam十五岁的时候，Dean再也不用惧怕被父亲察觉自己身上沾染了女人的香水味甚至是口红印子。他已经高中毕业了，没有继续念书，成为了父亲的帮手。他时常穿着父亲的那件皮衣，学着大人的样子进出酒吧，偶尔遇到难缠的保镖，他也会亮出伪造的身份证谎称自己早就到了能喝酒的年纪。他在酒吧里像模像样地同陌生女人调情，多数也是年轻姑娘，比他大不了几岁，他会一边喝酒一边调情，一边不着痕迹地向她们探听自己想知道的信息。  
那个时候，Dean仿佛变成了另一个John Winchester。他偶尔带着酒气回到旅馆，来不及洗澡，就这么任由自己跌进床垫里倒头大睡。而其他时候，他也会像父亲那样给Sam下命令，不许他跟着他们，不许他询问他们的行踪、或是所谓的“工作内容”。极为少数的几次，Dean在和父亲出门之前会在他们的房间门口流连，回头看着弟弟，欲言又止。Sam分明能从他眼中看出一丝期盼，譬如是希望他也能一起去，可他从没开口过，只是在父亲的连声催促中关上了房门。  
十五岁的Sam厌恶Dean用命令的口吻和他说话，也厌恶Dean干涉他的喜好，规定他可以做的和不能做的。就像过去父亲把Dean训练成一个听话的士兵，而现在，Dean要按照自己的模子把Sam也训练成这样。  
那一年，他几乎是在与父兄无穷无尽的争吵中度过的，他既不喜欢父亲，也不喜欢兄长。他甚至要求自己一个房间，理由是Dean深夜归来时会吵醒他。父亲自然没有准许他的要求，依旧是父亲一个房间，儿子们一个房间。可或许是Sam的错觉，自从他向父亲提出过换房间的要求之后，Dean就很少会在他睡觉之后才回来了。即便是跟着父亲外出猎魔，如果他没有受伤，就会轻手轻脚地开门，脱衣服，悄悄爬上自己的床——如果他受伤了，他会恳请在父亲的房间睡。父亲明白他的用意，没有拒绝，会帮他缝合、包扎伤口，严厉地告诫他需要更多的训练。那之后，他合衣睡在地板上，父亲的鼾声总是吵得他难以入睡。  
十六岁的时候，Sam被Dean吵得不胜其烦。他哥不知是突然被人触动了脑子里的哪根神经，破天荒地关心起他的恋爱状况来。高一的少年已经摸透了兄长对于女人的喜好，深色头发与肤色，最好是棕色的眼睛。而他自己——他没有喜欢过任何女孩，偶尔对某个人心动过，那也只是因为对方漂亮，就像他会留意那些美丽的植物或是路边的猫咪一样，他也会多看那些漂亮的女孩两眼，可也就是如此了。  
一个学着父亲发号施令的Dean，和另一个对他私人生活格外感兴趣的Dean，这让Sam时常会产生离家出走的念头。然而Dean也并非是全然惹人厌恶的，Sam知道Dean，他们在一起生活了十六年，Dean近来越来越容易受伤，每一次换衣服，Sam总能在他身上看到上一次不曾见过的新伤。  
这也是为什么父亲会强迫他一起去猎魔。  
Sam不喜欢这种生活，他不喜欢枪和刀，不喜欢自己满身硝烟味。他不喜欢用父亲给的假证件混进酒吧或者夜店，不喜欢嘈杂的地方。每当父亲扔给他一把枪，命令他快点跟上时，Dean总会大步走向父亲，认真保证自己这次一定不会出任何差错。他不时给Sam递眼色，Sam强忍着反感与厌恶，就这么握着枪站在那里不发一言。多半时候Dean总能劝服父亲，而在他劝说失败的那几次里，他总是会把几乎全部的注意力放在Sam身上，像他小时候那样，害怕Sam会被什么不知名的东西伤害。  
Sam对兄长的感情陡然变得复杂。他相信Dean依然是他小时候极力去模仿去崇拜的那个英雄，也感激Dean为他争取空间与自由时所做的努力与牺牲，可他仍旧无法说服自己接纳那个过分干涉他的Dean，他们分明是两个独立的个体，为什么Dean总是要用那种叫人反感的语气同他说话。  
Sam无法放任自己彻底地厌恶Dean，也无法劝服自己接受现在这个Dean。他像一只夹缝中的老鼠，可怜又可笑，试图挣扎过，试图向父亲表达自己的意愿，可父亲从不理解他，从不如他所愿地给他自由，甚至每当他提起对现在这种生活的反感，父亲都会暴跳如雷。  
他受够了。  
一年后，Sam真的离家出走了。他在一大早偷了父亲给Dean的钱，胡乱坐上一辆大巴，目的地是距离他们当时所在地四小时车程的一座小镇。  
十七岁的Sam在一家小旅馆里住了一个礼拜。他捡回了一条可怜的流浪金毛犬，它聪明又温和，下雨天可怜兮兮地趴在树下的垃圾桶旁边，当Sam经过那里时，它瞪着它圆圆的、湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。  
少年发现自己拒绝不了那样的眼神，于是悄悄把它带回了旅馆，喂了它一点香肠。乖巧的金毛犬就这么赖在他的房间不肯离开，他无奈地给它洗了个澡，告诉它要乖乖的，千万不能被人发现。  
少年觉得摆脱了父亲和兄长的生活就是他向往的，是他念念不忘的自由。他看书到深夜，第二天醒来时，翻开的书就这么盖在他脸上，枕着沙发扶手睡了一夜之后，脖子又酸又痛。他懒洋洋地打电话叫外卖，伸出手，他的宠物就会摇着尾巴靠过来，亲昵地舔舔他的手指。  
然而这样的自由随着一周后Dean的到来结束了。他打开好似要被门外那人捶烂的门，在看清门外站着的人是谁时就愣住了。  
接着他就被狠狠揍了一拳。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15

Sam被Dean吻了脖子时就想起他十七岁那年挨过的那一拳。拳头落在了他脸上，牙齿狠狠磕到口腔侧壁，满嘴血腥味。他的宠物正要扑向Dean时，他叫住了它，俯身拍拍它的脑袋安抚它的情绪。  
Sam很难明白为什么在这个时候会想起那些事。  
——或许是他觉得那是一切的起始，但他说不清是Dean的那一拳还是接下来的拥抱，他分辨不清让他陡然意识到自己不对劲的是Dean的愤怒还是他紧接而来带着一丝紧张的欣喜。  
那太复杂了。他不是没花时间去思考过，然而从未能得出过任何确切的结论。而他唯一能确定的是，在那以后，他看向Dean的目光已经与从前全然不同。  
“嘿，Dean，你醉了……”他抬手拉开Dean，让他的嘴唇离开自己的脖子。这让他感到不舍，然而内心的惶恐正在蚕食这种不舍，他知道过不了几秒，这种错觉就会彻底消失。他试图让Dean回到自己床上去，可他哥只是摇头，又呢喃着“抱歉”之类的话贴近他，手掌顺着他的身体从肩膀一直抚摸到胸口。  
Sam蓦地紧张起来，他在为Dean即将察觉自己的紧张而紧张。Dean的手掌会探知到他心跳的频率，会察觉他的异样与不自然，或许他所有伪装出来的若无其事将在今晚彻底分崩离析。  
他搂住Dean的腰，起身想把他带到他的床上去。可Dean只是固执地挣开他的手，手掌依旧贴在他的心口，缓慢地将嘴唇凑向他。他的眼睛在黑暗中也亮得惊人，这让Sam顿时瑟缩起来，身体仿佛被陨石带来的火焰灼伤，他下意识向后退却，直到Dean叫出他的名字，直到Dean叫他“Sammy”。  
他不知道这究竟是怎么了，Dean叫着他的名字像某种祈求，像压抑不住自己的恐惧与悲伤。Sam沉迷在这古怪的错觉之中，身体僵硬无法动弹，好似Dean的声音里藏着某种他参不透的咒语。  
Dean又吻了Sam，吻在了他的嘴唇上。吻里满是酒和漱口水的味道，Dean闭上眼睛，像星辰躲进阴霾之后。他的呼吸喷洒在有些呆愣的Sam脸上，滚烫，湿润，像他的吻，像他伸进Sam嘴里的舌头。而Sam就这么愣愣坐在床上，他的手臂还环在Dean腰上，皮肤紧贴着他的T恤，而兄长身体的热度透过布料几乎要灼穿他的皮肉与骨骼。  
Sam没有放开Dean，没有推开他，没有拒绝这个吻，而他甚至无法分辨Dean此时究竟是清醒了还是仍在醉酒的状态里。四周太暗了，他可以把这个当成一个梦，就当他也醉了，两个醉汉做了些匪夷所思的事，清醒过后大概也能笑嘻嘻地原谅自己和对方。  
他拒绝不了Dean。因为这正是他想要的，从十七岁开始，过了七年，求而不得的瘾还在。  
Sam记得Dean曾在某段时间里疯狂沉迷烟草，在他和父亲猎魔归来的那些早晨，或是受伤归来的深夜，Sam总能从他身上闻到他不喜欢的那种呛鼻的气味。他当年表示过不满，而Dean只是告诉他，等待猎物出现的时候太无聊了，太困了，咖啡太沉了，还是香烟最了解他需要什么。  
可一年后Dean就彻底戒掉了对烟草的依赖，他的周围再也没有那种招人讨厌的烟味——Sam的意思是，烟草的气味，而Dean还是那个Dean，身上总是带着皮革、枪油与淡淡的硝烟味。  
总归也是叫人讨厌的，可它们至少是Sam熟悉的，那些气味让Sam有种古怪的安定感。  
Sam放肆地让自己的舌头纠缠Dean的，他知道这是绝对错误的，可他的谎与伪装也没能躲过Dean的眼睛。这让他陡然有种羞耻感，就像过去几年中他对Dean的若即若离在看Dean眼中或许都是可笑的自我标榜与道貌岸然。他突然很想知道Dean究竟是如何在那么短的时间里彻底戒掉了香烟，因为他努力过很多次，可是戒不掉Dean。  
是不是因为他没有找到正确的方式？  
Sam猛地握紧Dean的大腿，感受到他的肌肉正坚硬地隆起。  
也许是因为他从未像Dean那样对戒断这件事下过坚定的决心。  
冗长的吻几乎耗尽了两人肺里的全部氧气，Dean半是挣扎地放开Sam的嘴唇，喘息着睁开眼睛，浓密的睫毛在黑暗中轻轻颤抖着。Sam抬头看向他哥，沉默不语，目不转睛。他听见自己隆隆的心跳声，仿佛要撞破胸膛在这黑夜中炸开，异样的恐惧感在他体内升腾，他吞咽着，也想学着Dean那样说一句“抱歉”，然而喉咙里一阵发紧，他竟什么都说不出口。  
“这就是你想做的，对吗？”Dean的手指轻轻摩挲着Sam的脖子，指腹能清晰感受到他搏动过速的脉搏。他能确定，在五年前这的确是Sam想要的，然而Sam现在的想法他并不清楚，但他知道Sam一直最想要的都是自由。如果五年的时间能改变Sam的想法，让他从过往的泥淖中爬出，Dean会感到欣喜；而反之，就算Sam依旧沉溺在对他的古怪念想中，Dean想好了，再也不会装作什么都不知道。他自私的时间太久了，如今，一切都在向最终的结局有条不紊地前进。  
Sam想否认。如果Dean话中的“这”指的就是他刚刚做的那些，或是更多的延伸，那么他会否认，因为他想要的、想做的不仅仅只有这些。他希望得到的不是一个吻、一些触碰、或是临近高潮时的爱抚。  
他希望得到Dean的回应。  
Dean在回应他。  
却并非是用他希望的方式。  
这是他无可否认也无法承认的问题。  
Sam想恳请Dean继续吻他，可他依然一径沉默，缓慢放开了放在Dean腰上的手。他摇头，想拒绝，嘴唇碰撞着，然而吐出的仍旧只有无声的气息。而Dean似乎是看穿了他想说的话，那些拒绝的句子，“不”，或是“别再继续”，困惑在他眼中慢慢汇聚，然而很快它们又散去。  
Dean把Sam的反应认定成是他已经淡忘了五年前的那些话，像任何非理智的迷恋终将消散，而他自己牢记这么久反倒显得不太正常。他抓了抓头发，原本微微耸起的肩膀终于放松下来，从Sam腿上爬起来，下了床，脚踩在地板上竟觉得还有几分凉意。  
消散了大半的醉意，世界也不再旋转，然而坚实的地板与静止不动的墙壁倒叫人觉得寡淡起来。Dean在自己怪异的想法中失笑，想着或许是还未彻底从醉意中清醒，一条腿跨上床，却听见身后传来布料摩擦的窸窣声，紧接着他的手腕就被一只手牢牢抓住。  
茫然回头，Sam已经站到他身后，和他一样光着脚，脚趾在微凉的春夜里蜷缩起来。年轻的猎人就这么固执地抓着他，微微睁大了眼睛，喘息着，还是不肯说话。Dean一时分不清自己和Sam究竟谁更难懂一些，他放下满身戒备，温和地问道：“怎么了？”  
Sam想说点什么。是因为他看着Dean近在咫尺的背影陡然感觉他距离自己非常遥远，就像下一秒就是诀别，就像那轮回无数次的周二，像他独自处理伤口却固执准备两份晚餐的那半年，他焦急地跟过来，只因为他有种自己就要抓不住Dean的错觉。  
时间在肢解折磨他。  
Dean一定也是因为如此才想起那么久远的事。  
当他们无计可施，便想方设法逃避。  
“没错。”  
在许久之后，Sam终于告知了Dean有关那个问题的答案。然而喉咙被堵住的错觉依旧没能消失，他的声音喑哑得好似石块摩擦，每个音节都带着锐利的刺痛。  
靠近略有些错愕的Dean，Sam听见自己的呼吸声嘈杂得宛若海浪一般。他俯身，闭上眼睛，让自己的嘴唇贴上Dean的。  
“没错……”  
他不应该在这种时候放任自己，像他利用了Dean对自己的不舍。可他也不知道怎么做才能让Dean安下心来，让自己也能冷静下来。有时候，他甚至能嗅到从Dean身体中飘来的绝望和对死亡的畏惧，即便Dean什么都没说，他敏感的皮肤依旧感到了刺痛。  
Dean张开嘴唇，接受了他的吻。  
这一秒，Sam彻底无法分辨此刻的自己究竟是为了想为Dean做些什么才会追过来，抑或仅仅只是因为他内心的自私使他愿意纵身坠入深渊？

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16

亲吻与推搡，他们不知自己最后是倒上了谁的床，Dean微微抬起腰拉出被他压住的被子，而Sam还捧着他的脸，牙齿轻轻咬着他湿润的嘴唇。醉酒过后的吻里永远充满了古怪的味道，Sam并不厌恶酒精，但他不确定此刻的自己是否也是如此。他含住Dean的嘴唇吮吸，舌尖舔过他整齐的齿列，而后被Dean的舌头卷住。Dean是如此主动，这让Sam一瞬有种说不定Dean也曾抱有和他相同秘密的错觉。  
那当然是错觉。  
Sam闭上眼睛，睫毛跟随他的呼吸一起颤抖。他近乎凶狠地吻着Dean，吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，吞咽他的气息与津液。唇舌纠缠传出湿漉漉的水声，他就这么压着Dean，任由自己的嘴唇蹂躏Dean的嘴唇，任由津液从他们的嘴角溢出，弄湿了彼此的下巴。  
出乎Sam意料之外的是，Dean主动拉扯他的衣服，想把它脱掉。他的手起初揪住了Sam的衣襟，接着转而抓住他的衣摆向上撩，他的手伸进衣服里面，生满厚茧的手指轻而易举触碰到了弟弟的胸膛。这一次比刚才更加贴近Sam的心脏，他能更加明显地感受到Sam的心跳、他的紧张与兴奋。Dean从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，手掌流连在Sam的胸腹之间，熟练地爱抚，直到手指碰到Sam睡裤的裤腰。  
Sam伏在Dean身上，他们胶着在一起的嘴唇终于分开，而他的舌头从Dean被吻得微微发肿的嘴唇舔向他湿润的下巴，接着是他的喉结与颈侧。在曾想亲吻Dean嘴唇的同时，他也想过要在Dean的脖子上留下吻痕。他知道有别人这么做过，Dean清早回到旅馆，脖子上带着显眼的吻痕，衣领上还残留着一道弄花的口红印子。  
而今，Sam终于得偿所愿。他凑向Dean的颈窝，湿润的舌头舔在他的动脉上，舌苔接触的皮肤滚烫，脉搏在柔软的皮肤之下擂鼓般跳动。他突然想起了Gordon，那个咬破了Dean脖子的吸血鬼，可倘若他也变成了吸血鬼，他不可能比Gordon更加高贵，他也会咬破Dean的脖子，再把自己的血分给他。  
Dean的爱抚让Sam不禁发出饥渴的喘息，喉结滚动着，汗水在额头汇聚，他在脉搏的地方吮吸出一个鲜红的痕迹。他学着Dean的样子也推起他的T恤，迫不及待吻在他的锁骨上，在突起的骨骼上留下一圈印记明显的齿痕。当察觉Dean的手指勾进了裤腰里，Sam忍不住呻吟起来，抓着T恤的手下不小心失控，撕坏了Dean的衣服。可他没有抬头去看Dean，只是埋头亲吻他布满雀斑的胸口，用舌头舔湿乳晕，轻轻啃咬还未变硬的乳头。他拉下自己的睡裤，Dean的手趁机伸进他的内裤里，手指顺着毛丛向下，最终握住了他的阴茎。  
第一次撞破Dean在房间里自慰是在十四岁的时候，Sam只是觉得尴尬，他立刻退出房间用力关上了房门，却没想到这声响动差点把他哥吓得魂不附体。胡乱射在自己手中的Dean跳下床匆匆洗干净了手，打开门就看见弟弟还愣在门口，急忙伸手把他拉进房间，警告他千万别让老爸知道他藏了一堆色情杂志。  
Sam不懂为什么老爸能放纵Dean吸烟却不让他看色情杂志，Dean已经十八岁了。Dean没法跟弟弟解释有关禁欲这件事的方方面面，他以前背着老爸偷偷和女孩约会，甚至都没做，结果被发现，还是没能躲过一通教训。他们的父亲在为了保证精力与战斗力方面苛刻得像那些保守的军官，倘若Dean告诉父亲他需要一点时间解决生理需求，他百分之百确信父亲只会让他去院子里做五百个伏地挺身。  
Sam在这些莫名的回忆中吮吸着Dean的乳头，直到它们在他的舌头与牙齿的折磨之下变硬，直到Dean发出温柔嘶哑的呻吟。他的阴茎在Dean手中变得越来越硬，带着疼痛，不断撞向他的掌心。  
Dean一直以为Sam仍是那个木讷的弟弟，这种错误的印象似乎延续得太久了，直到他的乳头在Sam的吮吸和轻咬之下变硬，直到快感迫使他呻吟出声。无论是接吻还是爱抚，或是帮着Sam手淫，Dean只是在做他认为自己该做的，他在帮Sam一点一点得到他想要却还未得到的，他想趁着自己离开之前能再给予Sam一点什么。  
哪怕是最微末、最渺小的。他希望Sam在得到这些之后就能停下自己愚蠢的自我牺牲，就能从名为Dean Winchester的牢笼中解放。  
这不是什么烂透的坏主意，Sam想要，而他并不排斥性爱——尽管他没有过和男人做爱的经验，但这不是大问题，距离他的死期还有几个月不是吗？  
在Dean思考着这些问题的同时，Sam的手也停在了Dean的腰间，犹豫着，不敢去脱他的裤子。Dean在一段漫长的空白中沉浸在自己的思绪当中，直到覆在他身上的Sam动了动，像是要退缩，他这才陡然回过神来。  
Dean撑起身体坐起来，追过去又吻了吻Sam，手掌再次握住弟弟的阴茎上下套弄，另一只手已经主动脱下了自己的裤子。  
这一刻依旧是会感到羞耻的。就算再如何喜欢性爱，现在在他面前的并不是什么天亮之后就不再见面的陌生人，也不是曾经认真喜欢过的姑娘，而是自己的弟弟。  
再怎么说还是会感到怪异。  
过去那些年里Dean之所以能守口如瓶，并非因为他是个忠诚的秘密保守者，只不过他很擅长将自己对于人伦道德的规范置入普罗大众对此的道德评价中。他不在乎自己是不是看起来像个骗子，或是杀人犯，也不在乎别人是否乱伦、是否不道德，可他非常在乎自己是否不小心沾染上了伦理上的不道德。  
尤其是与Sam有关。  
倘若此前有一天他发现自己对Sam滋生了某些病态的、歪斜的情感，不等John动手，他自己都会打晕自己。  
他畏惧那些。  
对他来说，“Sam”是一条界限，父亲早已为他界定好了他的职责，他能做与应该做的是帮助父亲与保护Sam，尤其是后者，当四岁的他抱着弟弟跑出他们的家时，这份责任就已然落在了他身上——母亲是父亲的责任，而Sam是他的。他可以在“保护Sam”这件事上彻夜不眠，受伤流血，甚至付出自己的生命，但他不能跨越自己严守的界限，那让他害怕，就像他搞砸了父亲交给他的任务，像他没有履行好自己的责任，所以带着Sam偏离了原本顺遂的轨迹。  
他悄悄藏起Sam的秘密，那么多年里状似冷漠地不闻不问，正是因为他的畏惧。他想过许多次，反复计较，想忘，却记得越来越牢，仿佛变成一道暗示，日日夜夜在他耳边呢喃“你的弟弟爱上了你”。  
Dean想过更多的可能性，可是在他即将做出更多想象时，他的畏惧总是及时阻止了他。  
他始终战胜不了畏惧，战胜不了父亲为他划下的界线，他只知道自己绝对不能犯错，不能跨越那条线，在那之前，他，甚至Sam的想法都不重要。  
Sam再次压过来，手指在他哥身上留下成串指痕。他揽过Dean的腰，小心翼翼触碰他微微勃起的阴茎。Sam的膝盖挨着Dean的小腿，而Dean的舌头还在Sam嘴里，他们身上覆盖着汗珠，呼吸里好似酝酿着一场海啸。Sam的手让羞耻感虫蚁般蔓延到Dean的腿根，他下意识缩了一下，却在下一刻主动迎合，用阴茎磨蹭着Sam的虎口。  
谁会拒绝快感呢？  
初春深夜的空气中弥漫着一股冰凉的气味，而Dean和Sam只觉得热，热意从心脏涌向体表，又以快感的形式从他们被对方握住的阴茎向四肢蔓延。Sam将Dean按倒在床上，分开他的腿，握紧他的腿根，将自己的阴茎狠狠撞向他的阴囊。快感让Dean不断呻吟着，他用手握住了两人的阴茎相互摩擦，不时把自己的前液蹭到Sam的龟头上。而Sam又欺身过来吻他的脖子，故意留下带着刺痛的吻痕，握在他腿根的手掌仿佛要在那片肌肤上留下深重的淤痕。  
可是还不够，还不够。  
Sam在亲吻Dean，爱抚Dean，他们以最下流的姿态与方式摩擦彼此，而他却觉得自己只是在隔空拥抱一个虚假的影子。  
挥之不去的错觉纠缠着Sam，让他更加凶狠地咬住Dean的脖子，更用力地用自己的阴茎撞向Dean，直到Dean陡然用力握紧了他的肩膀，直到他们都喘息着高潮。  
他们把精液射在了对方身上。  
在漫长的高潮余韵中谁也没说话，只是呼吸，呼吸嘈杂如充满杂音的电台。Sam的嘴唇还停留在Dean的脖子上，他还在亲吻Dean。Dean抱着他的肩膀，没有躲开，也没有推开他，只是任由他对自己为所欲为。  
初春深夜的空气中弥漫着一股冰凉的气味。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17

Dean在高潮过后沉沉睡去，Sam为他擦干净了身上的精液，顺手拉起被子搭在了他赤裸的肚子上。他自己捡回被扔在地板上的裤子爬上自己的床，翻来覆去，彻夜未眠。  
经历了一个不尴不尬的清晨，Dean喝着咖啡还在抱怨该死的宿醉，却对昨晚的事闭口不提。Sam知道他一定不是不记得，或是不知如何提起，抑或刻意逃避勉强自己将此当做往后的常态，年轻的猎人向快餐店外看了一眼，顿时胃口全无。  
但工作还是得继续，他们穿得西装革履，对于伪装政府工作人员这件事早已是驾轻就熟。目前这座小镇已经有三人遇害，两人死在自己家中，一人死在他工作的工厂后门附近。较早遇害的两人已经下葬，就在三天前，第三个遇害者的尸体前天晚上才被发现，如今还躺在警察局的停尸房里。  
轻松骗过警察的Dean收起伪造的证件，扭头悄悄朝Sam眨了眨眼睛，一副得意洋洋的模样。一个人若真的擅长撒谎或是伪装也并非是值得夸耀的事，也只有Dean才会如此沾沾自喜。  
Sam跟在Dean身后，盯着他的背影一时有些怔忡。  
如果说是其他方面的伪装，那么Dean无疑是精于此道的，乃至在经过了昨晚的事之后，Sam依然猜不透Dean的想法。兄长多半是想到自己时日无多，不如趁此满足兄弟的一切夙愿，就算让他跨越那道他曾绝不敢跨越的界限也已经无所谓了。  
死人不会惧怕他人的道德评价。  
可如果Dean真是抱着这种想法，Sam突然就后悔起来。也许他能找出其他安抚Dean的办法，让他暂时淡忘恐惧，而他偏偏选择了最烂的那个。倘若Dean以为自己的献身是对兄弟的安慰与满足，假如是这种心态安抚了他，那么这无疑是最糟糕的途径。  
Sam懊丧地咬了一下嘴唇。  
“Sam？”待警察离开停尸房，见Sam还愣在门口，已经拉开冰柜抽屉的Dean抬起头，不解地叫了一声弟弟的名字。回神的Sam猛地抬起头，迷茫地左右看了看，这才抓着抓头发大步走到Dean身旁，戴上橡胶手套，和他一起检查尸体。  
同尸检报告上的描述一致，死者身上有诸多咬伤以及抓伤，其中颈右侧的咬伤与心口的撕裂伤为致命伤，死者死于失血过多。看伤口形状与分布，的确像是被野兽攻击，Dean让Sam固定住尸体，握着刀剖开他的胸腹，却发现死者并没有缺失任何内脏。  
除了诸多伤口，死者既没有缺少肢体的任何一部分、也没有丢失内脏。  
不是狼人。成熟的狼人不会如此贸然攻击人类，它们的每一次出没都是为了进食；而刚刚被转化不久的狼人还难以控制自身的能力与冲动，它们更加鲁莽残暴。但所有的狼人都是以获取人类内脏为目的，心脏或者肝，成熟的狼人会选择心脏，而刚刚被转化的小狼更加偏好脂肪肥厚的肝脏。  
“还有什么怪物跟动物有关？”Dean胡乱将死者的胸腹缝合，摘下手套又拿起尸检报告从头开始翻阅。  
“剥皮行者，多数是犬类。还有东亚地区相信大多数的狐狸都能变成人类的样子，但它们只会选择男性作为目标，这次的遇害者里有两名女性。”Sam说着看了一眼冰柜中的尸体，女人还很年轻，看样子年纪还没超过三十岁的样子。  
他伸手将抽屉推了进去。  
Dean决定先从死者身边的人入手调查一下这三个人之间的联系，虽然目前看来，他们三人的年龄、职业、家庭背景都没有任何关联。Sam在离开之前将尸检报告复印了一份，他还没来得及仔细阅读，说不定其中还会有其他线索。  
他们首先来到第三位遇害人的租赁的公寓。兄弟二人之所以不认为近期接连三起所谓的动物伤人真的是野生动物犯事，就是因为这位遇害人住在这幢公寓楼的八楼。如果她住在三楼以下的低层，可以勉强解释为野兽从阳台或者窗户进入，但八楼的高度，除非搭乘电梯或者楼梯上行，没什么野兽可以直接从大楼外侧到达那么高的地方。  
“真会有什么野生动物那么无聊顺着楼梯上到八楼然后敲门说‘我可以进去吗’？”Dean等Sam走进电梯这才跟着进去，随手按下楼层，又按了一下关门键。  
身边的兄长开着他往常也一定会开的玩笑，一模一样的语气，一模一样的表情，站在他身边，近得像他们的肩膀就要这么挨在一起似的。  
Dean似乎非常努力地想要让他们这个工作日与往常毫无二致，一点点关于尸体的恶心，几个有关怪物过分玩笑，午餐会有不太好吃的中式炒饭，午后累了说不定还会打发去买一个派回来。  
然而问题并不在于今天，并不是今天有多么与众不同，而是昨晚。  
Sam一直在寻找机会，他想跟Dean谈谈，想知道Dean的想法。他现在只是一心一意地希望Dean还能在他身边，他希望Dean最后能够幸存，而不是Dean在这种时候还能不能拼上他最后一点生命再去为他做点什么。  
Dean为他做的已经足够多了，太多了，Sam试着心安理得地接受，然而他做不到坦然地接受Dean用生命为他换来的重生。他的生命原本在自己二十四岁生日前夜就结束了，而他在不久之前还在大峡谷对Dean说了生日快乐。  
如今已经是2008年了，Dean即将死在这一年。  
Sam忧心忡忡看了Dean一眼。是时，电梯门打开，Dean大步跨进走廊。  
钻过围着公寓的警戒线，兄弟二人仔细检查了死者的卧室，她就是在这里遇害的。  
无视血迹，房间里很整洁，无论是书桌还是衣柜都被收拾得井井有条，墙上贴着许许多多明信片，多数是城市风光，看样子这里的主人很喜欢外出旅游。残留在地板上的血迹尚未被清洗，Sam仔细观察了一会儿，目光最后落在警方用白色粉笔画出的轮廓上。他翻出在警察局复印的现场照片，发现死者时，地板上还有一把手枪和一条十字架项链。警方的报告里指出在现场发现了三枚子弹，一枚嵌进墙壁，一枚在墙角，还有一枚在床下被发现。  
死者被什么东西——某种怪物——攻击，她试图用枪自卫，然而失败了，枪掉落在地板上。她被怪物咬住拖行了一段距离，最终死在了怪物的爪牙之下。  
“门窗都没有异常。”Dean进门之后仔细检查了公寓里的每扇窗户，锁没有被破坏，玻璃完好，窗框上没有任何损坏，也没有任何东西进出留下的脚印。每个房间的门情况也一样。  
Sam站到贴满明信片的墙壁前，而Dean已经开始拉开抽屉检查死者的东西。死者的生活习惯非常好，不抽烟，冰箱里没有任何带酒精的饮料，放碟片的架子上放着的都是有关瑜伽和其他旅游的DVD，Dean甚至打开了她的电脑，发现她电脑里几乎都是旅游相关的文章。  
“专栏作家，还是个素食主义者。”  
“那天，我初次猜出，马头，朝向永恒……”  
“你在说什么，Sam？”Dean扭头看向Sam，皱起眉头不解问道。这句话很熟悉，他不记得自己在哪里听过，然而此时却让他感到异常不适。  
“Emily Dickinson的诗。”Sam站在墙壁之前，同Dean一样皱紧了眉头。这两句诗被写在一张明信片的背面，落款时间是十一年前。这是整面墙上唯一一张旧得泛黄的明信片，与其他明信片放在一起显得如此格格不入。所以Sam才会心中一动地将它从墙上撕下，翻过来就看到那两句诗。  
他曾读过这首诗，《因为我不能停步等候死神》。  
尽管诗人表达了她对死亡与众不同的见解，然而很难想象一个普通人会把这两句诗写在一张明信片上寄给自己。除非……除非写下这两句诗的人正等待着这可怖的永恒降临。  
Sam陡然回头看向Dean。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18

不是野兽，也不是怪物。  
Sam心中有了一个猜想，但他不敢贸然告诉Dean，而是离开公寓，建议去拜访一下这位年轻专栏作家的家人。死者的父母就住在距离公寓不远的社区里，但前来为开门的不是老人，而是一位年纪在三十五岁上下的男性。Dean猜测他是死者的哥哥，果不其然，因为妹妹的惨死，他特意请假，带着妻子回家来陪伴伤心欲绝的父母。  
“Amanda是个非常好的孩子，善良又坚强。我们都坚信是十年前那场奇迹重新塑造了她，让她变得如此……就是如此乐观，与当年的她迥然不同。”对于妹妹的死，男人显然也非常难过，他的言辞之间充满对妹妹的赞赏与怀念，悲伤与痛楚被揉碎在他说出的每一个单词中，Dean和Sam都能轻易察觉，但他没有轻易在陌生人面前表露更多情绪。  
敏锐的猎人已经捕捉到男人话中的重点，Sam感到心口一紧，问题已经在胸中酝酿成熟，却迟迟问不出口。  
“十年前的奇迹？方便告诉我们是什么事吗？”提问的是Dean，他仿佛也察觉到了什么，表情肃穆，语气严肃。  
“Amanda患有先天性心脏病，十七岁之前都过得非常艰难，就连上学这件事都很困难，父亲只能雇佣私人的家庭教师。她也很少出门，性格孤僻，没有什么朋友，在医生的准许下，我偶尔可以带她出去玩，但是也没去过太远的地方。她十七岁那一年，身体情况变得异常糟糕，医生尽力了，还是让我们做好随时可能失去她的心理准备……所以……所以她恳求我们带她去旅游，只要能走出这个小镇，哪里都好。我们带她去了费城，她还给自己寄了一张明信片。”  
就是那张明信片了，费城的独立钟。  
十七岁的女孩在明信片上写下了Emily Dickinson的诗，不知为何，Sam竟完全能够体会到她当时的绝望与孤独，能体会到她在时间逼迫之下的惊惶恐惧。  
“但是从费城回来之后，Amanda的情况突然有了好转，甚至比她前十七年的任何一个时期都好，尽管体质还有些弱，但已经无限趋近于一个正常人。为Amanda做最后一次身体检查时，医生们全都不敢相信这是真的，但我们坚信这一定是上帝给予的奇迹。”说到妹妹的痊愈，男人突然变得激动起来，在随时可能失去亲人的恐惧中，Amanda的日渐健康无疑是上天的恩赐，“那之后Amanda就变了，她过得比我们家任何一个人都要健康，又温柔又开朗，每个人都喜欢和她交朋友。父母愿意看她按照自己喜欢的方式生活，每年都会带她去旅游，后来她成为了旅游杂志的专栏作家。我们每个人都为她感到高兴，没想到……”男人突然顿住，气息凝滞在他的喉咙里，过了许久这才缓慢叹息出声。  
“我很抱歉。”Dean看着眼前沉重叹息的男人，原本有些僵硬的表情渐渐放松下来。Sam能听出来，Dean是真的为Amanda的事感到惋惜与遗憾，而他也知道，Dean之所以能如此同情Amanda和她哥哥，是因为他曾经也经历过相同的事。  
事情的前因后果已经了解得很详细了，已经坐进了Impala中的Sam与Dean沉默不语。Dean将车倒出了车位，倒转车头向他们的旅馆开去。沉重的沉默一路伴随着他们，Dean起初还拿出了装着磁带的盒子，然而在那五盘磁带中挑挑拣拣了好几个来回之后，他又丧气地把盒子放了回去。  
“看来不是狼人。”最终还是Dean首先打破了沉默，他双手放在方向盘上，目不转睛地盯着前方的道路，没有去看Sam。  
“嗯。”  
“地狱犬，哈？”Dean轻轻嗤笑出声。这是个不怎么愉快的话题，他很难理解自己居然在这种时候还能笑得出来。可如果此时还不能笑的话，他就不知道自己还能用什么表情来面对了。  
“嗯……”这正是Sam在看到那张明信片时的猜想，死亡与十年，光是这两条就已经能猜到是什么了，加上那些尖锐的牙齿与利爪，究竟还有什么怪物能如此精准地算计着时间前来索要报酬？  
“Dean……我觉得……”  
“我们这次能成功杀了那些家伙吗？”不等Sam说完，Dean就用问题打断了他的话。  
Sam有些错愕地看着Dean，仿佛不明白他在说什么。但很快他就反应过来，同他们去年处理的那些有关地狱犬的案子相似，这次也接连出现了好几个死者，这说明接下来可能还会有新的死者出现，而他们现在要做的就是找出当年同恶魔做过交易的人。  
他们曾经成功保护过即将被地狱犬带走灵魂的人，这一次也一定可以。  
Sam想起那时的Dean还沉浸在失去父亲的悲痛中，他想过Dean那个时候或许想用自己的生命换回父亲的，因为他觉得自己不值得让父亲那么做。Sam曾安慰过Dean，如果父亲决意那么做，那只能说明在父亲心中，Dean是他最值得为之牺牲生命的儿子。他告诉Dean，如果他们能够继续家族事业，父亲也会感到欣慰。  
然而半年之后，命运的轮回就以一种绝对讽刺的方式降临在了他们身上。Dean拯救弟弟的方法几乎与父亲拯救他的毫无二致，他们都选择了用自己的生命换取他们最不愿见其死亡的那人的生命。  
再回忆起自己曾经安慰过Dean的话，Sam只觉得太过讽刺。直到那时他才真正体会到Dean当时的痛苦，那不仅是失去亲人的痛楚，还有自责与内疚，负罪感几乎压垮灵魂。他想自己再也无法堂而皇之说出诸如“值得牺牲”这些话，不，不值得，他和Dean不一样，Dean没必要拯救一个体内还残留有恶魔血的人。  
Sam几乎发不出声音，所以他只能默不作声地点点头。  
既然他们上一次成功了，这次也一定能成功。  
他们在回旅馆的途中买了一些外带的快餐，Dean果不其然点了中式炒饭，虽然他喜欢各种肉类，但出人意料地也喜欢米饭，但Sam经常觉得中式炒饭太过油腻，他曾经很担心Dean年老之后的体脂率，可现在，他几乎不再过问Dean在饮食方面的喜好。  
回到旅馆，他们匆匆吃过午餐就开始继续工作。Sam留在旅馆里阅读从警方那里复印过来的材料，在网上搜索这座小镇上在十年前出现过哪些“奇迹”，或是近十年中出现过的在某一领域有着过人成就的人。而Dean在稍作休息之后再次出门，这一次他得去向先前两名死者的家人打探一些信息，十年前的经历很重要，如果他能顺利找出这些死者生前经历的交集，就能马上找到其他与恶魔交易过的人。  
Dean直到天黑之后才回来，一般来说，去死者家里调查花不了太多时间，他还去了一趟别的地方。当然，回来途中他也记得给Sam带晚餐，又是一份沙拉，外加超大杯的咖啡。这种投入工作的感觉很好，忙碌一点，Sam就无法抽出时间来找他进行那些无趣的谈话。  
譬如有关昨晚的。  
当Dean爬上Sam的床之后他就已经清醒了——好吧，清醒得不算彻底，但至少一觉醒来之后昨晚发生的事他也记得一清二楚。他很清楚自己在做什么，尽管他曾恐惧一切有违人伦的行为，尤其当这种行为可能出现在他与Sam之间，他一定会严防死守。然而现在的他已经时日无多，他的兄弟当年或许是出于某种古怪的好奇，或是某种他也不确定的迷恋，总之，让Sam得到他想要的，让他停止那些毫无意义的自我牺牲与懊悔。  
就当是他最后能为Sam做的。  
而他自己，或许也能从这种令人羞耻惊惶的性爱中得到一丝喘息的机会，让他能暂时忘记自己的恐惧。  
香烟，酒精，或是性爱，都是安慰剂罢了。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19

“查到点什么吗？”Dean进门把Sam的晚餐放到桌上，退到床边扯开领带，脱下西装和衬衫，从包里翻出一件T恤换上。春季的夜晚还有些凉，他弯腰又从包里拿出一件衬衫，可穿上之后发现肩线垂到胳膊上，袖子也长了。  
见鬼的，这是Sam的衬衫。  
鉴于他们常年穿的都是超市货，懒惰的Dean可不想花时间去挑什么款式和花纹，经常是同一个款式的衣服买两个尺码，兄弟二人的衣服放错包的情况也时有发生。  
脱下身上过大的衬衫，Dean走到Sam床边，都不管他同不同意就拉开他的包，从里面找出自己的那件套上，又把脱下的衬衫随便叠好塞了进去。  
“一个被称为‘奇迹’的天才经营者，十二年前继承了父亲濒临倒闭的公司，两年后公司忽然转危为安，每年都保持相当高的效益增长，现在已经成为整个小镇经济的支柱。”  
“还有吗？”  
“另一个奇迹是一位舞蹈家，她的背部曾经受过伤，离开过舞台一段时间，也是在十年前复出，并且取得了比之前更高的成就。”  
Sam说着合上电脑，拉开桌上的纸袋从中拿出晚餐。他身边的椅子空着，通常这种时候Dean会拿一罐啤酒坐到他身边，一边喝酒一边和他讨论案情，但今天Dean没有这么做，他换好衣服之后就坐到了他的床边。  
Sam暗自告诉自己这没什么大不了的，一个人不可能每天都抱着相同的心情做同一件事。他努力不让自己把Dean此时的行为同昨晚的事联系起来。  
抬头看了一眼Dean，注意到他长裤口袋鼓出了一块，Sam微微皱起眉头，问道：“你把什么东西放在口袋里了？”  
“我的发现。”Dean说着，慢吞吞从口袋里拿出一张被他揉皱的宣传单。他慢慢将它展平，看了看，这才起身将它放到了桌上。  
Sam放下手中的食物拿过这张纸仔细看了看。浅绿色的纸，内容排版简单得近乎简陋，最上面印着十字架，下面是几句福音。  
“又是新的教派？”  
“类似的东西吧。”Dean看了一眼宣传单上的十字架，很快将视线移开。他又慢慢走回床边坐下，掏出下午去死者家属家里调查时的记录，“虽然没见到尸体，不过这两个人的死应该也是地狱犬干的，一个人在十年前用自己的生命交换在车祸中性命垂危的儿子的命。”Dean说着突然顿住，而Sam也猛然抬起头看向他。  
他们都想起了父亲。这太相似了，这个世上每天都会发生如此多雷同之事，喜剧，悲剧，叫人欢欣的，令人唏嘘的。Dean没有告诉Sam他在面对那个同他年龄相仿的青年的讲述时内心有何想法，但Sam能想象出来。  
少年生命垂危突然好转，人人都以为是上帝垂怜。父亲从十字路口回到医院，从昏迷中醒来的儿子或许带着疼痛中的痛苦开口叫了一声“爸爸”。  
太阳之下已无任何新鲜事。  
Sam能想到当时的Dean有多么悲伤难受，就像他得知Dean为自己所做的一切那时一样。在他人身上看到与自己相同的经历根本不是慰藉，而是无数次撕开带血的痂剜出永远长不好的血肉。Sam猜想Dean也没有告诉对方这“奇迹”的真相，没有告诉青年他父亲的惨死与当初奇迹的关联。他们已经是背负着十字架前行的戴罪之人，没有必要让这世界再多出另一个痛苦余生的罪人。  
“另一个人……”沉默许久之后，Dean终于再度开口，不知是不是错觉，Sam竟觉得他哥的声音里还有一丝潮湿的嘶哑，“生活所迫……或者说，就是生活的失败者，想找个机会让自己过得更舒适一点，向恶魔要求了财富。”  
都不是什么新鲜的故事。  
Sam闻言扁扁嘴。  
“他们和这个有什么关系？呃……或者说，他们之间的关联就是这个？”他拿起手边的宣传单晃了晃，又看了一眼上面的文字，发现福音下面还有两行小字。  
这是由一位名叫Max Jackson的神父创立的新教派，目前在全美大约只有不到两千人的教众。  
像这样的小教派并不出奇，但凡对《圣经》或是教义有不同见解的神职人员都可以创建自己的新教派，他们通过各种宣讲、演说来布教，吸引新的教徒加入。  
“目前所知的三名死者都是这个Max教派的教徒。这个镇上绝大多数人还是信仰基督教，一小部分是天主教徒，信仰这个新教派的人非常少，我不觉得它与地狱犬的事只是巧合。今天他们正好有一场宣讲，我去听了，Max本人不在，我不能判断他是不是恶魔，也不能断言就是他导致了他们的死。恶魔隐藏在教众当中也有可能，但是这个得等我们核实了你那边两位‘奇迹’是否也是这个教派的教徒之后才能确定。”  
Sam认同地点了点头。现在最首要的任务是确定这两个人当中到底谁当年跟恶魔做过交易，不能排斥他们都这么做过的可能性，确认之后才能寻找当年与他们交易的恶魔。  
“明天去，来得及吗？”  
Dean歪着头想了想：“很难说……不过我们可以马上去布教。现在还不算太晚，不是吗？”  
看来今天Dean是打定主意不愿留任何一点的私人时间给他们了。  
Sam有些沮丧，顿时胃口全失。他将剩下的食物盖好塞回纸袋，又把纸袋扔进了垃圾桶里，起身走进了浴室。他用眼角余光向Dean投去一瞥，Dean还是那么淡然自若，仿佛丝毫没把他刻意表露出的不满放在心上。  
这非常成功地把他心中的沮丧与一丝丝的不满转化成实实在在的愤怒。他拧开水龙头，将冷水泼洒在自己脸上，凉意渗入毛孔，他听见自己的呼吸声中混入杂音。水从额头顺着脸颊下滑，有些顺着鼻梁滑到鼻尖滴落，有些继续下滑，最终汇聚到下巴。他抬起头，镜子里的年轻人下垂着嘴角，眼中还积蓄着怒火。  
Dean总是那个Dean。  
一边让他心生欢喜，一边令他怒火中烧。他偶尔觉得是Dean在故意折磨他，因为他们没有什么像样的童年，因为他毁了Dean的童年。对挽回不了的那些的惋惜发酵成恶毒，谁也不知道昔日的英雄什么时候会摇身一变成为恶棍。  
Dean就是这样的恶棍。  
Sam用力呼吸，水珠被猛地吸入鼻腔，刺痛从气管中传来，他呛咳出声，气流与振动使得刺痛的地方更痛了，像火烧，像被涂了一层辣椒，又热又辣，他俯身又一次将水泼洒到自己脸上，再起身时，从镜子里看到Dean已经站到了浴室门口，满脸担忧，攀着门框的手抓紧，衣料都藏不住他胳膊上隆起的肌肉，像一头蓄势待发的豹子仿若只要自己的弟弟出现些微不对劲，他就会立刻冲过来。  
于是那个恶棍，那个折磨Sam的Dean顷刻之间便消失得无影无踪。还有Sam的愤怒，他的不满与沮丧，他所有指向Dean的抱怨……在这一刻，他又心软了。  
像他被Dean绑架一般。  
然而事实却刚好相反。  
Dean曾无休无止地重申那些希望他留下的要求，但自从他死而复生之后，Dean反而再也没提过这个话题。  
就像他已经最好心理准备，能坦然迎接弟弟的随时离开。  
“我没事。”Sam又咳嗽了两声，还不等那股刺痛消退便扭头开口说道，“我们是不是也应该准备一些传单？”  
Dean站在门口静静看了Sam一会儿，摇了摇头。他放下扶在门框上的手，将它插进了长裤的口袋里，挑起一边的眉毛说道：“好歹我下午也听了一场宣讲。”  
“好吧，那只能靠你了。”Sam用力点头，“不过，你最好换一条裤子。”  
Dean闻言低头，他正穿着超市买来的格子衬衫和……西装裤。  
“多谢你的建议。”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20

兄弟二人开车拜访了那两位“奇迹”。  
舞蹈家表示全家都是天主教徒，并且没有改投其他教派的打算，但她还是和善地同这对兄弟交谈了一会儿。Dean借机问起了她背伤的事，她告诉Dean，十年前决定重返舞台时主治医生就警告过她，如果执意继续她的舞蹈生涯，一旦再次受伤，最终很可能导致瘫痪。  
“我宁愿死在我的舞台上。”她笑着说道，“畏缩不前不是我的个性。为了自己认定的目标付出一切，无论结果如何都是值得的。我的身体状况越来越差了，演出也变少了，但至少我用过去的十年让我成为了最好的自己，我不后悔。上帝对我已经很仁慈。”  
“她真了不起……”离开舞蹈家的家时，Sam突然喃喃自语道。他刚刚一直站在Dean身边，就那么认真聆听舞蹈家讲述自己受伤之后的经历。并非是每个人都能成为真正的明星，也并非所有的付出都能得到相应的回报，坐在轮椅上的残生与舞台上辉煌的十年，设身处地，Sam甚至不觉得自己也能有那位女士如此果断的勇气。  
“所以才是奇迹。”Dean认同地点头，坐进车里，他朝着舞蹈家的房子又盯着看了一会儿，这才伸手拉过安全带系好，“所以，‘企业家’的奇迹是恶魔创造的？”  
不到一小时后他们就证明了自己的猜想——虽然绕了点弯路。他们以为那位企业家会待在家里享受家人的陪伴，然而却被他妻子告知此刻他可能一个人在别墅里处理工作。  
对方果然也是新教派的成员，更是当年第一批加入的，而案件中的三位死者几乎是和他在同一时间加入。  
尽管对方态度冷硬，但兄弟二人还是看出他的慌张与惊惧。毕竟同一时间加入教派的人中在短时间内死了三个，加之他们身上都曾有过“奇迹出现”，他的惧怕也是人之常情。  
“Stone先生，你知道镇上最近发生了几起野兽伤人的案件吗？三起案件，三位死者。”见对方已经隐隐有了逐客之态，Sam不再兜圈子，索性直接将问题挑明。一旁的Dean虽然有些惊讶，但也没有开腔搪塞，只是沉默等待对方的答案。  
然而这位Stone先生还未开口，剧变的表情已然出卖了他。他冷硬地板起脸，正想喝令这对兄弟离开，Sam再次抢先说道：“我们想知道十年前谁是你们的引路人——我是说，谁向你们保证过奇迹出现？对方当年有提出过什么条件吗？”  
“我不知道你们在说什么！如果你们还想赖在我家，我会马上报警！”  
“如果你还下不了决心，让我帮你吧。”Dean说着突然拔出枪，在Sam错愕的视线中将枪口按在了Stone的太阳穴上。  
“Dean！”  
Sam没想到Dean会突然来这一出，他倒吸了一口气，本想拉开冲动的Dean，然而瞥见Stone已经冲过去要抓起电话，他立刻跟过去抓住对方的胳膊，转身将他狠狠压在了墙壁上。  
“Dean！把枪拿开！”他扭头冲兄长喊了一句，直到Dean冷着脸把枪塞回腰后，他这才松了一口气。但死死握着Stone胳膊和后颈的手却丝毫没有放松，然而握得更紧了。  
“Stone先生，我们无意冒犯，但如果不肯合作，你最后很可能跟之前那三个人一样死在地狱犬的爪牙之下。”  
原本挣扎不已的Stone在听到“地狱犬”这个词之后身体突然变得宛若偶人般僵硬。他的脸还紧贴着墙壁，猛烈挣扎过后的急促呼吸顷刻之间变得愈发激烈，抓着他的Sam甚至能察觉到他已无可抑制的颤抖。  
“地狱犬？你们他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗？”  
“不，我们他妈的没在跟你开玩笑。”Dean刻意学着Stone的措辞反驳他的话，对待态度不客气的家伙他从来也不知道什么叫客气，如果不是因为这家伙就是他们这次要保护的人，他早就在狠揍一通之后离开了。  
“Stone先生，如果帮助你的公司好转真的是上帝的杰作，那么在你开始变本加厉剥削你的员工和迫使整个小镇为你的公司服务时，上帝就应该收回他的恩赐了。”Sam冷静讽刺道，“但是假如你们已经签下了协议书，恶魔只要快活地等待十年就能拿到该有的收益，它可不会去管你那些员工的死活。Stone先生，死去的三人中有比你更不幸与更不该死亡的，但是我们来晚了，所以现在只能尽最大的努力保护你。如果你还是不肯合作，我们不介意等着看你被地狱犬撕碎了再离开。”  
Sam想起Amanda，想起那位为了儿子甘愿献出自己生命的父亲。生活就是如此，不是努力就能得到该有的，不是心存感激与善意就能幸免于难。Sam熟知Winchester家的规矩，即便对方是罪犯，是恶棍，是暴徒，只要受到怪物与恶魔的威胁，他们兄弟就必须全力以赴地保护他们。  
这原则也不是那么公平，因为往往他们赶来时，就真的只能保护那些从某种意义上而言并不值得保护的人。  
Sam看了一眼身边的Dean。  
然而他们必须贯彻下去。  
Sam的一番话说得阴沉冷酷，夹杂着嘲讽与威胁，他自己并未意识到这有什么不对，反倒是一旁的Dean吃惊地瞪起了眼睛。Dean刚才的行为可以理解为冲动，而现在的Sam在他眼中无异于反常，毕竟无论从Sam的性格还是从他平日在调查中的表现、他所扮演的角色出发，这个Sam显然都是与众不同的。  
但现在不是纠缠这个问题的时候，只要他们能成功从地狱犬的尖牙利爪之下保护好Stone，今后多的是时间来讨论这个问题。  
或许是Sam的一番威胁起了作用，原本一直三缄其口的Stone终于熬不过内心的恐惧，向他们坦白他在十年前与Max神父做了交易。  
“公司濒临破产，我还有一大笔债务，如果公司不能成功转亏为盈，我不能想象后半生会过上什么样贫困潦倒的生活。”Stone说着难受地动了动肩膀，恳请Sam放开他。可Sam只是稍稍放松了手中的力道，却没有放开他的意思。  
“我和Amanda一家差不多是同时加入了Max神父成立的新教派。Amanda当时已经非常虚弱了，从费城回来之后，Max神父曾专门为她开了一次赐福会，说是可以引导上帝的荣光降临在她身上，为她祛除病痛。那之后她的身体状况果然渐渐有了起色，我非常惊讶，暗下请求神父也为我开一次赐福会。”  
“所以他吻了你？”虽然现在是非常严肃的时刻，然而想到那个画面，Dean还是忍不住笑了起来。而Stone和Sam的脸色都难看之极，Stone是因为诧异和恐惧，Sam则是想到了Dean与恶魔的交易。  
不应该在这种时候开这种玩笑，Dean。  
Sam忍住了沉重的叹息。  
他放开了Stone。  
“所以，就是Max与你们做了交易对吗？”  
Stone点头。  
“你记得你们当年交易的日期吗？”  
“……后天零点，十年期限就满了。”  
还有一天时间。  
Dean和Sam对视了一眼，谁都没说话，但计划已经在他们的眼神来回之间交流完毕。  
“Max明天一定会来吗？我今天在宣讲会听说明天有一场他的宣讲。”  
“他非常守信，一定会来。”  
听一个人类夸赞一个恶魔守信，兄弟二人都觉得讽刺。然而他们确实非常守信，约定好的时间，一分一秒都不会多给。  
“Stone先生，明天我弟弟会跟在你身边保护你，无论他有什么要求你都得听他的。我们有可以保护你免遭地狱犬伤害的东西，但是必须得有你的合作才行。”Dean交代完Stone，还不等他点头就扭头对Sam说道，“我明天去见Max，情况好的话下午就能解决掉他。”  
Dean刻意在Stone面前说出他们明天的行动安排只是为了让他安心，假如被保护的人不信任他们这些猎人，最终只会导致悲剧发生。  
Sam知道Dean还藏了一些话没有说，也没有追问，只是点头，又冲Stone伸出右手：“合作愉快。”  
这又是绝佳的讽刺。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

21

回到旅馆已经是深夜了，Sam疲惫不已，却怪异地睡意阑珊。Dean在浴室里快速冲了个澡，出来时告诉他还剩了一点热水。Sam低头用手揉了揉脸颊，说了一声“谢谢”，从包里随便翻出T恤和短裤就进了浴室。  
再出来时，Dean已经睡了。他那边的床头灯暗着，他仰面躺在床上，被子拉到胸口，一条胳膊钻出被子就那么搁在自己的肚子上。他们平时在洗完澡之后还会做点别的，看看新闻，擦擦枪，如果Dean还算精力旺盛的话，甚至会抢过他的电脑用来登录他最爱的那些亚洲色情网站。  
当然，也有困极倒头大睡的时候。那时Dean的睡姿总是格外难看，倘若在半夜里醒来，Sam还能看到一个用被子把自己卷成一条墨西哥卷的兄长。而到了翌日早晨，他哥可能还会一边怒骂一边手脚并用地把自己从那条墨西哥卷里拔出来。  
然而今晚并不是那些猎魔过后的夜晚，调查相对总是轻松一些的，不用追捕不必涉险，不用担心自己可能会被恶魔抓起来甩到墙上或是被怪物折断一条手臂之类的。这样的夜晚，Dean势必会在睡前翻出耳机插上他的电脑对着满屏的丰满胸部看得津津有味。  
况且Sam还没忘记昨晚的事，他相信Dean肯定也没忘记。  
好吧，也许都是巧合。  
恰好发生了那么件事，而今天恰好Dean又非常投入工作，到了夜晚他自然也会感到非常疲倦，迫不及待想睡个好觉。  
都是巧合。  
Sam一边说服自己一边爬上床，伸手关掉了床头灯。  
黑暗中，两人呼吸平稳，Dean慢慢睁开眼睛，眼球滑向远离门的那一侧，悄悄看了Sam一眼。而后，又慢慢滑向另一侧，视线扫过在月光中摇曳的窗帘、漆黑的天花板、贴着品味俗气的墙纸的墙壁，最终又缓缓闭上。  
这个夜晚，这对兄弟睡得并没有他们想象中那么好。甚而，他们脑中想着的都是同样几件事，昨晚的事算不算错误，要不要承认，能不能继续，而关于天亮之后即将发生的事，他们一面担心着一面又暗自下定决心一定要成功从地狱犬口中救下Stone。这与他是否值得被解救无关，究其根本，在猎人们眼中，恶魔没有权力审判人类的贪婪。  
Dean想救Stone，不仅是出于他作为一个猎人的责任，更是作为一个同在恶魔与地狱犬威胁之下的人类。如果他们能帮助Stone逃脱，那么只要将同样的办法用在自己身上，获救不是全无希望。而他更是想利用一次成功对付地狱犬的经验来安抚日渐忧郁的弟弟，他希望自己还能有勇气对他弟弟说上一句“我们一起解决这个”。  
Sam也想救Stone，作为猎人，他与Dean的立场是一致的。而作为一个弟弟，Sam希望自己的积极应对能给Dean一些信心，他希望自己能从淤泥般令人窒息的绝望中将Dean解救出来。他希望自己的兄长能停下那些酗酒、纵欲、甚至以自我献身的方式来成全他的那些行为，它们不会让他们当中的任何一人感觉更好一些。  
Sam想救Dean，却不是以那些虚无的、虚伪的、麻醉式的方式。他想给Dean一些信心，一点希望，他希望Dean能停止他的自我堕落。  
他们在各自的思虑中半梦半醒地撑到天亮，稀薄的晨光从窗帘的缝隙之间漏进房间。Dean比Sam更早起床，但他刚刚下床时Sam也跟着睁开了眼睛。对视了一眼，尽管都注意到对方浓重的黑眼圈，可他们什么都没说，没有玩笑，没有揶揄，也没有探询或是追问，只是一同走进浴室，往两只不同的牙刷上挤上牙膏，站在镜子前睡眼惺忪地刷牙。  
漱口之后，Sam看见Dean嘴边还沾了些牙膏泡沫。他笑起来，很自然地伸手过去替还举着牙刷和水杯的兄长擦掉了泡沫，随即翻开手掌给他看手指上的白色痕迹。而Dean不知为何愣了一下，像受到什么惊吓似的瞪起眼睛，连呼吸都不觉屏住。  
Sam此前从没做过这种事，他曾干过的最接近于此的是把Dean嘴角的泡沫故意弄到他脸上，然后肆无忌惮地纵声大笑。  
在Dean印象中，那才是Sam，而现在的不是。  
可是如果加入他们过往被刻意隐藏起来的东西，也许那不是Sam，现在的才是。  
Dean想不明白，只是惴惴不安。其实他很担心Sam会过来吻他，在清醒的时刻，对这种事情的发生他并非是那么无所畏惧。  
那条界线，那些畏惧，它们总在那里。它们总是带着警告的颜色出现在Dean脑中，勒紧他的神经，用疼痛提醒他。  
Sam似乎也看穿了Dean的想法与畏缩，摊开的手掌瞬间变得尴尬起来。他不自然地转过身将手指凑到还未拧紧的水龙头下面冲洗掉了那块泡沫，内心惴惴，觉得懊悔。  
之后又是沉默的刮胡时间，Dean洗干净了脸上的剃须膏，用毛巾擦干了水，走出浴室换上了他昨天的那套西装。  
对付地狱犬的材料他们车里还有一些，是上次用剩下的，只是他们都不确定那些够不够。Dean记得这附近有一个材料商人，他翻出父亲的日记本匆匆翻阅，试着给对方打了一个电话，幸运的是，对方既没有换电话号码也没搬家，从他们这里开车过去大概一个半小时车程。  
Dean本想让Sam一个人去买材料，可在递出钥匙时他又改变主意了。  
“如果你开着我的车迷路了，我可能会忍不住揍烂你。”Dean对于自己这突如其来的改变主意是这么解释的，他坐进车里，一副不肯把自己的宝贝车让给Sam的样子。Sam笑了笑，没说话，只是在系安全带的时候想着究竟怎么才能阻止他哥继续用这些虚张声势掩饰他那些真实的想法。  
材料商人的家不太好找，Dean花费了一点时间才找到。买好材料回到小镇已经接近中午了，Sam接到了两个来自Stone的电话。Sam无奈看了Dean一眼，Dean扬眉笑了笑，用唇语无声说道：“心急的家伙。”  
对这件事，他们谁都不敢掉以轻心，然而这并不妨碍这对兄弟消遣这位态度不友善的“企业家”。在Sam与对方通电话的同时，Dean将车停在了一家快餐店门口，下车去买来了午餐。他还从车的后备厢里拿出了他最喜欢的保温盒，虽然这个时候喝冰啤酒有点为时尚早，但是——管他的。  
“宣讲会是几点？”  
“我送你到了Stone那里之后就该赶去听神父布教了。”Dean抱着一盒洋葱圈吃得不亦乐乎，还试图用他油腻的手给Sam递过去一罐啤酒。幸运的是，Sam眼疾手快地阻止了他，还体贴地开好一罐递到他手中。  
“顺利的话我会在晚饭前赶去与你汇合。要是晚上九点之后我还没去找你们，就不要再给我打电话了。拿着Colt，一枪一只，留一颗子弹给神父。”Dean一边喝着啤酒一边嘱咐Sam。然而Sam并不喜欢他说的这些。此前他们在做计划时Dean也曾说过类似的话，他知道曾经Dean跟着父亲出去猎魔时父亲有时也会这么交待他——见鬼的，这是个恶心的坏毛病。  
对最坏情况的打算通常才是一个计划中最重要的那部分，John给Dean的经验非常好，只有想到了最坏的，才能大胆地放手去执行原定计划。然而Sam不喜欢这些。  
Dean用他最快的速度吃光了午餐，开车送Sam去了Stone的别墅——就是昨晚那幢。Stone原本打算回家的，Sam说服他留在那里。家中还有他的妻子与孩子，算上管家和女佣，人越多变数越多，况且危险来临时，那些人不仅帮不上忙，反而会拖后腿，Sam直言，如果到时出现危险情况，他可能会优先去救女士和孩子。  
他们赶到时，前来开门的Stone已是满脸焦急。他头发有些凌乱，下巴上的胡子显然也没刮，浓重的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色让他看上去格外憔悴，与这对兄弟昨晚所见的那个商人简直判若两人。Dean把手中的东西全都塞进他怀里，把枪交给Sam。  
“记住我说过的，OK？”Dean不放心地又交待了一句，伸手拍了拍Sam的胳膊。  
“我等你来。”  
正要转身离开的Dean闻言诧异地看向弟弟，反射性皱起眉头想教训他两句，可话到嘴边又沉默了。无奈地撇撇嘴，他保持着自己的沉默转身回到了车里。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

22

相较昨晚的高傲与不耐，在生命结束前的最后十几个小时里的Stone对待Sam的态度称得上殷勤。Sam递给他一把手枪，他犹豫着指了指自己的柜子，拉开最下面那个巨大的抽屉，从手枪到猎枪，一应俱全。  
Sam本想再多嘲讽他两句，话到嘴边又忍住了。他之所以如此厌恶Stone，不光是因为他昨晚倨傲的态度，更因为他从心底不认同Stone的所为却还要保护他。他们家的规矩也许该做修改了。  
关上通往阳台的门，Sam从包里拿出那袋被诅咒过的泥土，洒在门框内侧。他在工作时向外看了一眼，Stone的别墅位于半山腰上，从他的房间里可以鸟瞰整个小镇的风景，而他的公司大楼恰好就在视野的中央，是全镇最高的建筑。  
Sam无心讽刺，只是这阳台恰好给了地狱犬们一个绝佳的攻击角度，打开门，甚至可以同时涌入好几头高大的地狱犬。他低头仔细地往地面撒着土，将它们连成一条绝无缺口的线。接着他又退了一步，在泥土之后又撒了一道笔直的盐线。  
做好阳台的防护之后，Sam关上房间的门，同样地用泥土和盐在门后画出两条长线。  
泥土用来防止地狱犬进入，而盐则用来抵御恶魔入侵。  
“待在房间里，哪里也不要去。我去检查其他窗户与门，以及，”Sam看向Stone，指着盐线与泥土说道，“一定不能破坏它们，不能让它们产生缺口。”  
Stone闻言紧张地点头，在Sam开门离开房间时本想跟过去，可想起他说过的话，又颓丧地退回了房间里，伸手关上了门。  
Sam关好了这幢别墅里的每扇窗户，在窗台上都撒上了泥土和盐。与二楼大厅相连的阳台没有门，Sam思考了一会儿，最终决定放弃这里，转而在Stone的房间外又画了两条线。看样子，Stone真是彻底不能离开他的房间了。  
忙完防御工作之后，Sam又做了点其他准备。Stone一直在旁边看着他工作，起初，这位被称作奇迹的企业家只是一径在自己的恐惧与紧张中沉默，Sam也不同他说话，渐渐地，他开始试图向Sam提一些简单的问题，譬如他们为什么会干这种工作，或是类似他们这样的人还有很多吗。  
“我不清楚外面还有多少像我们这样的人，也许我的兄弟比我知道得多一点。”一个人铺地毯有些费力，Sam说完这句停下来喘息了一会儿，而那位高高在上的Stone先生终于如梦方醒般脱下外套挽起袖子，过来和他一起将地毯拖回到原位。  
“而这个，说实在的，我不喜欢，不过这是我们的家族事业。”Sam自嘲地笑了笑，抬手擦了一把额头上的汗，顺手将有些凌乱的头发向脑后捋去，“就像你继承公司一样。你面临的是破产的窘迫，我们面临的是受伤，或者，”终于彻底将地毯拖了过来，Sam站直了身体冲Stone比了个抹脖子的手势，“死。”  
当然，这个话题不怎么愉快，Sam的语气一直很冷淡。他也不想告诉面前的这位先生其实他的兄弟也面临着地狱犬的威胁，而拿到他兄弟的灵魂在恶魔眼中可能是优先级最高的重要事件。  
这不是个适合打发时间的话题。  
忙完所有的工作之后，Sam看了一眼手表，已经六点多了。房间里已经变得很暗了，他打开灯，走到阳台前的那条盐线外停下，看着已经是灯火通明的小镇，突然想知道从这里能不能看到他哥的到来。他哥开着那辆Impala，车灯一定很亮，沿着上山的公路驶来，仔细辨认的话说不定真能看到。  
到七点多的时候Sam打电话叫了外卖，三盒披萨。一盒是他的，一盒是Stone的，还有一盒留给晚归的Dean。Sam猜他哥这个时候一定还没吃晚餐，等他赶来的时候说不定会捂着肚子哇哇大叫他饿了。  
Sam很快解决掉了属于自己的那盒披萨，而Stone则胃口欠佳。Sam不知道他是因为这些东西不合胃口还是因为死亡在即他根本没有食欲，但他也没问，没有关心Stone，只是频繁地走到阳台旁边看向外面，希望此时能有一辆黑色的Impala亮着车灯开上山来。  
八点半，Dean还没来。  
披萨已经彻底冷掉了。  
Sam将空盒与Stone吃剩下的拿到楼下的厨房扔进了垃圾桶里。  
九点钟到了，Dean依旧音信全无。  
别墅楼下有一口近乎一人高的古董座钟，每到整点，座钟都会准时发出低沉古朴的钟鸣。当九声钟鸣结束，Sam烦躁地狠狠捶了一下墙壁，急躁地翻出手机拨下了Dean的号码。然而无论打过去多少次都没接通，长达一分钟的信号音之后电话就自动挂断了。  
现在的Sam恨不得就此放弃对Stone的保护立刻飞奔出去寻找Dean。他焦虑地咬着自己的指甲，直到指尖传来疼痛这才察觉他把指甲咬得太深撕破了皮肤。他再次握起手机拨通Dean的号码，依旧是无人接听。  
抓起泥土和盐又里里外外把房间里所有的门窗都检查了一边，确保每一道防线都没有出现哪怕最细微的缺口。接着他又绕着一把椅子用泥土和盐画了两个圈，让Stone坐到里面去。  
这一个小时漫长得如同永恒，每一秒都不啻为煎熬。当座钟再次发出低沉的钟鸣时，楼下突然传来了门铃声。Stone反射性起身，Sam以眼神示意他待在泥土圈里别动，然后就冲出房间下楼，一把拉开大门。  
然而站在门外的不是Dean，是一位神父。  
警觉的Sam立刻意识到不对劲，他反应迅速地从腰后拔出枪，然而神父已经抬起手，操纵着独属恶魔的力量轻巧地将他甩到墙壁上。他正想跨过门槛，低头就看见地板上那条刺目的盐线。  
“狡猾的猎人。”他感叹，又低头朝向虚空说道，“但是我可以放你们进去，早些拿到灵魂，我们可以早些完成任务。”他说着，用脚尖在盐线之前那道用泥土画出的横线上蹭出一小块缺口。  
神父依旧站在门外，Sam也没有看到有什么东西进入别墅，然而从二楼突然传来Stone惊恐的叫声。  
恶魔带着地狱犬来了。  
门外的神父站在那里，像等待着他的地狱犬。他脸上一直保持着微笑，气质安定祥和，倘若他没有露出那双纯黑的眼睛，无论是谁见了，都会真心相信他就是一位侍奉上帝的神父。  
被力量禁锢的Sam徒劳挣扎着，汗水从他额角滑下，颈侧突起的青筋一路延伸到他的衣领之下。他扭头看向恶魔，愤怒地质问他把Dean怎么了。  
“你是说……那个Dean？再过不久我的宝贝们就要去收回他的灵魂了，所以我让其中几条乖狗狗留下和他先熟悉一下……但我无法保证它们能忍住撕碎他灵魂的冲动。”  
恶魔的话让Sam一时更加焦急，他咬牙苦苦挣扎，楼上传来的惊叫声令他又是惊慌又是愤怒，仿佛那不再是Stone的叫喊，而是Dean，仿佛此刻在楼上经受煎熬与折磨的并非陌生人，而是他的兄长。  
悲痛野兽般啃食Sam的骨骼血肉，刺痛由他的指尖、由他的大脑向全身蔓延，他低声呻吟，呻吟过后是痛苦的咆哮，身体里的每个细胞都嘶吼着逼迫他必须挣脱这看不见的枷锁。  
门外偶然刮过一阵风，盐粒贴着地板四下散开，一线缺口悄然出现。恶魔抬脚，施施然跨过盐线，缓步迈上台阶走向二楼。  
风声在Sam耳边如雷霆般咆哮。  
疼痛涌动在他的每一根神经之上，而脑中全都是有关Dean被地狱犬撕碎的画面。这让他想起那无数个周二，让他想起他孤身一人追杀整蛊怪的那半年，他想起梦中悲痛欲绝的自己，想起冷酷残忍的自己，那只是一场冗长的梦而已，可现在不是。  
永远无法从现实中醒来。  
永远无法逆转已经发生的事。  
像一滴血陡然落进清水，黑暗在Sam脑中张开巨大的蛛网，他感到头痛欲裂，身体的每一寸皮肤每一处仿若都不再属于他。  
他在被撕扯，在被拆卸。  
强行禁锢他的力量宛若遇水融化的寒冰，正一寸一寸从他身上褪去。他从墙壁上滑下，甚至都来不及去想还在二楼的Stone怎么办，就这么依循本能地冲出门外。  
“嘿，Sammy！你在做什么？Stone呢？”  
月光之下蓦地响起Dean的声音。

TBC


End file.
